


Stiles Makes Scott Howl

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Sexy Time Adventures of Scott and Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, No condoms because werewolves can't catch diseases, Porn With Plot, best friends to boyfriends, torture.. I guess, use as guinea pigs for experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to break Scott out of his moping after his break up with Allison, he jokingly asks Scott if he wants to make out. Little did he know he'd get a lot more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST time I've written what is essentially porn. Usually I don't and I just skip over sex scenes because it always made me uncomfortable even thinking about writing it. But I thought what the hell and gave it a try. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Scott was still moping around after Allison broke up with him. He didn't do it all the time, but he did become mopey quite often. He knew he said he'd wait for her, but it was killing him. It had been a couple of weeks and Stiles was starting to get a little annoyed. It was even worse than when he did nothing but rave about how awesome Allison was.

They were sitting in Scott's room. Stiles was on his laptop. Scott was just sitting on his bed, staring out of the window. Stiles was basically talking to himself because Scott wouldn't answer his questions beyond an occasional grunt or shoulder shrug or head shake. Finally Stiles had enough, he was going to get Scott to snap out of it.

"Dude, do you want to make out with me?" Stiles asked. He was joking, and even if he wasn't he knew Scott would just brush it off as a joke.

Scott turned to look at him, it looked like he was considering Stiles. "Yeah," he said.

"W-what?" Stiles asked.

"I said 'yeah,'" Scott said.

"I was just joking man."

"Were you, Stiles? Were you?" Scott asked him seriously.

"Uh, yeah?" Stiles answered uncertainly.

"Well, the sound of your heart about to burst out of your chest begs to differ, dude." Scott laughed at him.

"B-bu-but," Stiles stuttered.

"Stiles, its not the first time you've asked me that. Why? Just tell me.. There's got to be a reason. Has it been your fantasy to kiss me?"

"I was just.. I don't know, curious I guess."

"Then why don't you want to since I just said yes," Scott asked him.

"Well, I never thought you would actually say yes. Also, you're my best friend, I don't want to make it awkward."

"Its not awkward if we both agree." He patted the bed beside where he was sitting.

Stiles got up from his chair apprehensively. He slowly walked over to the bed on wobbly legs and sat down.

"Do you seriously want to do this, Stiles?"

"Do you?" he countered.

"Stiles, I already said yes. All you need to do is tell me if this is really what you want."

"As long as it doesn't make things weird," Stiles said after a brief moment of silence.

"It won't."

"Have you been injected with wolfsbane that makes you feel particularly sexual?"

"No."

"Okay then."

They turned to look at one another and stared at each other long and hard for what felt like an eternity but was in reality only about a minute. Stiles was mainly trying to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with Scott first. Then they leaned forward.

Stiles assumed it was just another kiss for Scott since he had made out with Allison all the time. For him though, it was pure awesomeness (in Stiles' words of course). Stiles had never actually really kissed anyone before.

Stiles got really excited and ended up fisting Scott's shirt into a ball. He tried to imagine he was kissing Lydia and not his best friend, but it didn't work. He was completely aware he was kissing Scott and he actually liked it. It kind of scared him.

Scott was really into it too because his hands found their way up the back of Stiles' shirt. They were just roaming around and they were both caught up in the moment when Stiles felt a sharp pain on his back and pulled away gasping and cringing.

"Dude, tell me you did not do what I think you did. In your pants. Like a thirteen year old," Scott said.

"No, dumbass. Your hands just clawed up and dug into my back. It actually hurts, you know."

"Damn, I'm sorry, I got a little excited." There was an awkward silence then Scott asked, "So wanna keep going?"

"Hell yeah," Stiles smiled. "This isn't bad."

Scott was really into it again because soon Stiles was on his back with Scott almost on top of him. Scott strategically had his knee between Stiles' legs where he could use it rut it against Stiles' crotch. He had Stiles' arms pinned by the wrists above his head.

He had started to use his leg to do dirty things to Stiles when a loud, "Oh my God!" interrupted them.

They both jumped and saw Melissa standing in the doorway.

"Mom! Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Scott asked her. Both Scott and Stiles were red.

"Yeah, I forgot my phone and had to come back. I'm not even going to say anything about what you guys were doing. It will just make this less awkward for us all."

"Its nothing, Mrs. McCall we were just-"

"It was Stiles' idea!" Scott shouted.

"Doesn't surprise me," Melissa said awkwardly. "Well, keep it PG-13 would you and we'll pretend I never saw it. I know I'm your mom but I really don't want to have an uncomfortable talk about this."

She just walked away down the hall without waiting for a response. Scott heard her leave the house, get in her car and burst out laughing before starting it and driving away.

"She started laughing at us! Is the idea of us doing this that ridiculous?"

"Nope," Stiles said. "Maybe a little surprising, but not ridiculous. That was embarrassing though. Why didn't you hear her before?"

"I guess I was so caught up in it that I didn't hear anything."

"Well, I hope our embarrassment helped you forget about Allison," Stiles mumbled.

"Allison who?"

"Don't mock me, Scott," Stiles deadpanned.

"I'm not. I was just trying to tell you that that was better than with Allison," Scott told him.

"Shoving your tongue down my throat was better than shoving it down Allison's?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, honestly. Weird way to put that though." Scott smiled. "Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before because you were pretty awesome."

"Well, its what you were doing," Stiles laughed. "And no, I haven't. If we want to be technical about it, you were my first kiss, Scott."

"I'm privileged," Scott laughed. "So is there anything else you want to do? You said you were curious."

"Are you joking? I'm starting to think you've sniffed some bad wolfsbane."

"Not at all. I don't know how to describe it but its like my body is desperate for..."

"Sex?" Stiles supplied.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Scott McCall, are you asking me to have sex with you?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Maybe? If you want to," Scott shrugged. "Lie all you want to, I know you want it and it doesn't take werewolf senses to know. I just know you."

"I-I guess," Stiles said.

"Then take your clothes off," Scott commanded.

Stiles stood up and shakily took off his flannel and his t-shirt. He started fumbling with the button on his jeans with shaking hands when he thought about it.

"Um, Scott, do you even have any-"

"Condoms?" Scott finished for him. "Nope. Used them all with Allison and saw no point in getting more when she dumped me."

"Then we shouldn't really do this."

"Stiles, its alright. I had a long, embarrassing talk with Deaton. Actually embarrassing is an understatement and I don't even know how it started. He told me anything thing I could've had to pass on sexually would've been killed by the healing process and anything I catch will be killed too."

"Really? Then why do you use them with Allison?" Stiles asked nervously and not really thinking.

"Well, unless you wanted to be Uncle Stiles, I think it was necessary."

"Oh, right!" Stiles said, embarrassed. "She's a girl, duh. Wait, Uncle Stiles?"

"Yeah, you deserve that title! And Stiles, sometimes I worry about you," Scott sighed as he took off his shirt.

"I worry about you sometimes too, man," Stiles said as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull his jeans off. He didn't trust himself to step out of them because he was so nervousand shaky he didn't want to fall. "Not to mention, its a bit weird calling someone you're about to have sexy times with 'uncle.'" Scott just rolled his eyes.

When they were both just in their underwear, Scott asked, "Sure you want to do this? Last chance to turn back."

"As long as you're sure this won't be awkward later, I'm in."

"It won't be. If we don't like it and never want to do it again, we'll just pretend it never happened. Maybe steal some Jack Daniels from your dad and get totally drunk later in an attempt to forget."

"There's the option of doing this again? And can you even get drunk?"

"Sure, why not? Especially if we like it. And not sure, maybe if I drink a whole lot. So how do you want to do this?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, I could do you. You could do me. We could take turns."

Stiles snorted. "I guess I'll let you do all the doing this time," he said.

Scott just rolled his eyes again. "Your wish is my command," he teased as he shoved Stiles on to the bed.

"Either shut the door and lock it or listen this time, Scott. It was embarrassing enough with your mom walking in on the kissing, this would make us want to die in a hole. Plus this is not PG-13, its more X-rated"

"Point taken," Scott laughed as he walked over to shut and lock the door. He locked the window as well. "Just to make sure we aren't interrupted by anyone else either."

Stiles was still laying on his back propped up on his elbows. Scott jumped onto the bed enthusiastically. He slid up Stiles' body to kiss Stiles. Scott began grinding his crotch against Stiles' causing his best friend to moan. Normally hearing that noise escape Stiles' mouth would've been a turn off, but it completely turned Scott on and he grinded harder.

He lifted himself off of Stiles causing him to pout at the loss of closeness. Scott grinned evilly as he slipped a hand into Stiles' underwear and grabbed Stiles in his hand. Stiles let out the weirdest noise Scott had ever heard.

"Are you okay?" Scott whispered.

Stiles nodded. "Feels good. I've never had someone else touch me there before."

"Well if you think that's good, you're in for even more," Scott said reaching up to pull Stiles into another kiss. Scott trailed kissed down Stiles' jaw, along his throat, down his chest and stomach before reaching the waistband of his boxers. Stiles' breathing had become erratic.

Scott pulled the waistband down allowing Stiles to spring free. He glanced up at Stiles who was looking like he was definitely enjoying himself. He took Stiles in his hand and wrapped his lips around it. Stiles started to make choked up sounds of pleasure. Stiles seemed to lose control of his body and twitch causing Scott to accidentally bite down. Stiles gasped and Scott took his mouth off and kept his hand moving. He reached up to kiss Stiles again and murmured an apology.

"Scott," Stiles choked out. "Stop. Please. I'm not gonna last much longer and I don't want to ruin this by shooting a load this early."

Scott gave him a look and growled causing Stiles to twitch in Scott's hand. Scott let go though. He pulled Stiles' boxers off completely before yanking off his own. "You're turn."

Stiles' heart rate skyrocketed. "Uh, okay." He sat up and pulled himself to the edge of the bed. He looked up and Scott nervously and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I can do this," he mumbled. Scott fought back a laugh.

Stiles took Scott in his hand and moved up and down along it. He took a deep breath before placing it in his mouth. Scott groaned. Stiles began moving his head back and forth and using his tongue. Scott's hand ended up on the back of his head and was pulling him closer. Scott was sliding down his throat causing him to choke a bit. He felt spit dribbling down his chin.

Finally Scott let go and Stiles backed off gasping for air. He knew he should've been mad at Scott for that, but he found it kind of hot.

"Now what?" Stiles asked after clearing his throat.

"Uh, not sure. Up till now its all been pretty straight forward. I never watched guy on guy stuff."

"Luckily I have," Stiles said. He explained to Scott what he needed to do.

Scott grabbed the bottle of lube from his secret hiding place. He had to hide it well after his mom found the condoms that time. Stiles was on his back with his knees drawn up to his chest. He coated his fingers in it and slowly slid one into Stiles. Stiles cringed and clenched around it.

"What's wrong? I know you've done this to yourself before."

"Just cold," Stiles said. "And is it that obvious?" Scott just scoffed.

He slid a second finger in and moved them around. Stiles groaned. Slowly he added a third finger before Stiles was begging him to give him more. Attempting a fourth finger felt awkward so Scott just went for the main event.

He squirted lube onto his length and rubbed it in. Carefully, he lined it up with Stiles and pushed in slowly. Stiles' hands clenched the sheets and he twisted them. Scott could see tears in Stiles' eyes and he was about ready to pull out.

"Pull out now and I swear I'll never talk to you again," Stiles growled. "Now move."

"Yes, sir," Scott said before he started moving. He fell into a steady rhythm of movement that lasted for several minutes. He started to feel his build up and he grabbed the bottle, coated his hand and grabbed Stiles and began getting him off. Stiles was making legitimate whining sounds.

Stiles eventually knocked Scott's hand away and grabbed himself. He was getting really close and was about to pull out when Stiles spoke again.

"Keep it in," he ground out. "I want it all."

His eagerness was a complete turn on to Scott. He began slamming into Stiles harder. Stiles spilled all over his stomach and he continued to move his hand. Finally Scott reached his limit and exploded inside of Stiles. He was fairly certain he howled but he couldn't be bothered with that. He couldn't even be bothered to pull out. He just collapsed on top of Stiles.

How long they laid there was anyone's guess. Finally Scott pulled out and rolled over onto his back beside Stiles.

"That was..." Scott said.

"Amazing?" Stiles blurted out.

"You really thought so?"

"Yeah, why? Oh no, you didn't like it. I was terrible wasn't I?"

"Stiles," Scott tried saying. When Stiles kept talking he shouted, "STILES!"

"What?"

"You were great. And I wouldn't complain about doing this again. If you want to that is?"

"Sure," Stiles agreed. "If you ever want to not do this anymore, tell me and we will pretend it never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed. So how much Adderall have you taken today?" Scott laughed at him.

"Um, just my regular dosage," Stiles lied.

"Liar!" Scott yelled as he jumped over Stiles and straddled him.

"You know, I was expecting this whole experience to be more awkward."

"Me too, but it just seemed natural. Even with Allison the first time, it was so awkward, but this wasn't."

"Maybe we're soulmates and we're meant to be together," Stiles joked.

"Maybe. Werewolves and kanimas exist, why not soulmates?"

"Keep this between ourselves for now?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "So, who's better? Me or Allison?"

"Stiles!" Scott groaned.

"Hey buddy," Stiles said offensively, "I just had you all up inside me and your fluids are running out of my ass, the least you can do is answer. And you bit my junk."

"You," Scott told him. "And sorry, I've never blown a guy before, just be lucky it was my human teeth.

"I was better?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but it was just more epic. Maybe because I could be rougher than with Allison."

Before Stiles could say anything Scott's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked.

"You-know-who," Scott sighed.

"Lord Voldemort?"

"Stiles!"

"I know, I know," Stiles blushed.

"Hello?" Scott said answering the phone.

_"Scott, I need you and Stiles here now. I'll tell you when you get here, its important though."_

"Alright, Derek. Be there in fifteen, maybe less." He hung up and looked at Stiles. "He said it was important."

"Can you get me something to clean this mess off with?" Stiles asked.

"Here," Scott threw him his shirt. "I'll just change shirts."

They were clothed in record time and in Stiles' jeep speeding down the road. They were at Derek's creepy, 'secret' werewolf hideout ten minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if weird spaces show up in the middle of words and stuff. For some reason its acting really glitchy and every time I edit it and remove the spaces, more appear in other places.

"What's so important?" Stiles blurted out when they walked in.

"There are some hunters in town," Derek said. "Nothing like the Argents. They take human pack members too, so you both need to be careful."

"You mean hunters might come after me?" Stiles gulped. "As if Gerard wasn't  bad e nough."

"What do you mean they take human pack members?" Scott asked.

"I don't mean they do what Gerard did to Stiles. They take humans affiliated with packs and torture information out of them. Sometimes they even kill them."

"I'll keep close to Stiles and make sure he's safe," Scott said.

"Why do you guys smell like sex?" Erica asked.

"What?" Scott and Stiles yelped.

"You smell like sex," Isaac said, smirking.

"No we don't!" Scott said.

"Sex? What's that? Never heard of it before," Stiles squeaked.

"Who smells like sex?" a snide voice said behind Scott and Stiles. It was Jackson. He sniffed and then said, "Damn, McCall, who knew you would actually screw Stiles. I never thought you'd do that."

"Bite me, asshole," Stiles said glaring.

"I would, but I don't like disgusting things in my mouth, apparently you do though.  Ask Derek for a bite."

"It was a figure of speech, dumbass," Stiles said.

Jackson scoffed and started laughing. While he was busy laughing, Stiles closed his hands around Jackson's throat and started to throttle him. He knew he couldn't hurt Jackson, but the douche was just pissing him off.  It wasn't something he normally would've done, but he just got angry all of a sudden.

"Get off, you loser!" Jackson snarled. He gripped Stiles' wrist, claws out. Stiles winced in pain and then his wrist started bleeding.

"Stiles isn't a loser, you douchebag. Why do you think you're so much better than everyone? And get your hands off Stiles before I rip your throat out," Scott growled.

"With his teeth!" Stiles added. When Scott looked at him he said, "What? Derek threatened me with that once."

"Its none of your damn business what Stiles and I did,"  Scott said defensively.

"So you admit it," Erica giggled.

" I'm not admitting anything. Was that all?" he asked Derek. Derek nodded.  "You could've told me that over the phone!  Later." He didn't wait for an answer before  grabbing Stiles' hand pulling him toward the door. He stopped long enough to bump roughly into Jackson.

"So," Stiles said when they started off down the road, "when can we do it again?"

"When ever you want," Scott answered.  "As long as we shower afterward. That was embarrassing."

"I agree."

The time came two days later. Stiles' dad was at work and Scott came in through the door using a key Sti les had given him a few years ago. Stiles was in the shower at the time and had no clue. Scott walked upstairs and heard the shower running. He slipped into the bathroom and quietly slid his clothes off. 

He drew back the curtain to see Stiles lathering up his head with shampoo. That's when he jumped in and grabbed Stiles. Stiles screamed like a little girl no matter how much he attempted to deny it  later .

" Whatcha doin '?" Scott asked.

"Um, showering, what does it look like?" 

"Looks like you want to have some more fun," Scott teased. "How long until your dad gets home?"

"About an hour. Think we can do it before then?"

"Definitely."

Five minutes later they were on Stiles' bed making out.  Both of them were completely naked except for the towels wrapped around their waists.

"How do you want it today?" Scott muttered.

"I-I  kinda want to be inside you," Stiles whispered as he kissed Scott again.

Scott froze a bit but not because he was scared. He was actually surprised Stiles was ready for that so fast. He had been assuming Stiles would want Scott in him again.  "If that's what you want."  The excitement went straight to his crotch and made him twitch.

Stiles ripped the towels off of them enthusiastically and immediately started pumping Scott. When he was hard enough, he took it in his mouth.  When Scott began panting that he was close, Stiles stopped. 

Stiles stood up and allowed Scott to take him in his mouth.  Stiles fisted his hand in Scott's hair has he moved up and down on Stiles. That's when Stiles first realised he loved Scott's hair. 

When he got close, Scott pulled off. Stiles made his way over to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"How long have you had that?" Scott asked.

"Um, I went and got it the other day after we first did this." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Needless to say, if we need more, you're buying it. The woman was judging me at the counter. Probably because she knows who my dad is."    


Scott laughed at him. "Deal.  Imagine the first time I bought condoms. It was like everyone in the store was watching me carry them to the counter."  He leaned over the bed for Stiles to start.

Stiles slicked up a few fingers and slowly worked them into Scott one at a time. Scott moaned as he moved them around. When he finally figured Scott was ready, he rubbed on some lube and lined himself up to push in. 

Scott seized up as Stiles slipped inside. He clenched around Stiles causing Stiles to bite back a groan. When he finally made it all the way in, Stiles grabbed onto Scott's hips and pulled back before thrusting in again. He built up a steady  rhythm just like Scott had done. He got close and pulled out completely.

" Wha -?" Scott started to say.

"I want you to ride me," Stiles said. 

He settled himself on the bed and Scott climbed up and eased himself down. Stiles pushed himself up and slammed into Scott. Scott was using both hands to steady himself, so he grabbed Scott and started pumping for him. Stiles slammed upward rather hard causing Scott to squirt all over Stiles' stomach. 

"I'm so close," Stiles muttered. Scott just gave him a sly grin. Finally Stiles slammed upward one last time before he began filling Scott up. Scott eased himself down onto Stiles completely and leaned over to kiss him. 

Stiles played with the mess Scott made all over him, coating his fingers in it. He bought them up to his lips and sucked them clean before coating them again. He put them up to Scott's face. Scott grimaced.

"Are you telling me you've never tasted your own jizz before?" 

"Nope. And don't call it jizz, it sounds weird. " 

Stiles prodded his lips and he opened up and licked Stiles' fingers clean. He climbed off of Stiles and licked the rest of the mess off of Stiles' stomach. Then he crawled up the bed to lay beside Stiles.

"I really should get a bigger bed," Stiles murmured. 

"Yeah," Scott yawned. "Its too small." He threw an arm over Stiles'  chest .

Both of them dozed off and were woken up when a call of "Stiles!" rang through the house. 

"Crap!" Stiles yelped. He flailed and fell off the bed. Scott launched himself for the door and locked it. 

"Stiles, you okay in there?" his dad asked. He was right outside the door. He reached for the hand l e  and twisted only to  realise  it  wa s locked. "Okay, never mind, I know what you're doing."

"Y-you do?" Stiles stammered.

"I was a teenager once, you know. Just clean up your mess. Hiding the tissues under your bed is disgusting." He walked away.

"That was close," Scott whispered.  He pulled on his clothes. 

"And embarrassing! I don't hide tissues under the bed!"

His dad's footsteps returned. "But you know, it is weird to do that with friends," the sheriff admitted. "I know Scott's here because his bike is on the porch. I ' d l ov e to know why Scott's shirt is in the bathroom floor."

"Uh," Stiles started.

"Sorry about that, sir. I was looking at a cut in the mirror and took it off and forgot," Scott lied lamely.

"Sure you did." He walked away.

"Oh my God its like he knows," Stiles whispered.

"He doesn't know we just literally had sex. He just thinks it was a circle jerk."

"Can you not say that?"

"What? Circle jerk?  Actually I think a circle jerk would have to be more than two people because two people can't form a circle. "

"Stop saying it."

"What's wrong with circle jerk ?"

"It sounds weird and my dad thinks we were doing that ."

"And sleeping with your best friend isn't weird?" Scott asked.

"Never mind."

"I'm gonna head out," Scott said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"My dad goes back to working the night shift tomorrow, want to stay the night?"

"Nothing could make me say no. I'm still surprised at how natural this all is and not awkward at all."

"I know, its weird, but I like it."  Scott gave Stiles a quick kiss and left the room.

Scott left and Stiles went down to start dinner for him and his dad.  He couldn't even look at his dad as he started chopping onions and throwing them in the pan. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're avoiding looking at me."

"Not my fault you embarrassed me in front of Scott.. Again."

"Sorry. Maybe I should've saved that conversation until after he left."

"You think?" Stiles was completely red and embarrassed was an understatement.

"So were you doing what I think you were doing?"

"No dad, we were studying."

"Its spring break."

"Damn it, " he groaned


	3. Chapter 3

 

The following evening, Scott came over and they didn’t even make it into the house before Scott was on him.  Scott was a clingy person, it didn't just have to do with Allison.  Stiles didn't have an issue with that though.

"Whoa there big guy, let's not give the  neighbour s  a show.  They aren't worthy enough  to witness us in action . "

"Alright, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could go to In-N-Out and get a burger. Maybe sit in the back of the parking lot, you know." He wagged his eyebrows at Scott.

Scott said nothing but grabbed Stiles and started pulling him to the jeep. Stiles had to get him to run back and shut the front door for him. The five minute drive was complete ly  silen t . Stiles went through the drive thru and got their food before riding around to the far side of the parking lot in the shadow under a tree where the lights didn't reach.

They ate their burgers and fed each other fries. Stiles grumbled about them not being curly but Scott told him to suck it up. That prompted Stiles to threaten to suck something else up which led to Scott pulling Stiles over the gear shift and into his lap.

While they were making out, they didn't pay any attention to anything else. Allison was driving by in her car on the way around to the drive thru speaker when she saw Stiles '  jeep. She didn't think anything of it until she saw movement. She stopped and squinted at it and saw Stiles kissing someone. _ Finally Stiles f ound  _ _someone_ ,  she thought. Curiosity got the better of her and she sat there watching hoping to see who the lucky lady was. She smiled a bit and was just about to drive away b ecause  she felt like a creep watching Stiles making out with some girl when the two jumped apart. Allison saw Scott in the passenger's seat, her jaw dropped and she drove off quickly forgetting about her burger.

"Ouch, Scott, you bit my lip!"  He put a finger to it and it was bleeding.

"Sorry, its hard to control myself."

"I'd say. We should go to the mall and get some jewel ry  because I'm sure you just pierced my lip."

"Nah, I don't think you should get piercings. Wouldn't look right.  A  tattoo  would look better."

"Are you serious? Just because you mentioned wanting one doesn't mean I'm getting one too."

"Not even if I hold your hand?" Scott pouted.

"Hell no. I don't care if you promised to bend me over the table afterward, I'm still saying no."

"But I think it would look hot."

"Alright then smart ass, what would you have me get? And where would I get it?"

"I think  a  silhouette of a wolf right here," Scott said rubbing his hand over Stiles' chest near his shoulder.

"A wolf? Really?  What a c liché. "

"Yeah, or maybe a dragon here," he said running his hand down Stiles' side.  "Dragons are cool."

"God, you're such a nerd."

"Well, I am friends with you.. Or are we more than friends now?"

"Not sure, we'll decide that answer later. Right now let's go home and find some other stuff to do."  Stiles started the jeep and pulled away. "Hey, how exactly does that work? Werewolves getting tattoos, wouldn't it just heal?"

"Werewolf secret," Scott teased.

"Oh I hate you," Stiles grumbled.

"No you don't. I'll tell you later. You have to work for the knowledge, I had Deaton tell me about it and where to go."

"So were you serious about the tattoo thing?"

" I was mostly joking,  I think it would be hot."

"You just want to lick it don't you?" Scott just blushed. "I knew it. You know tattoos are n' t really my kind of thing right? "

'I know, it’s a shame really."

"Maybe we'll discuss it later when I'm sure you're not hyped up on wacky  wolfsbane ." Scott's perked up at that.

The following morning, the sheriff came home after work and found them in bed together when he went to check in on Stiles. That wasn't what alerted him to the fact that is wasn't so innocent . It was the fact that both boys were half naked and were wrapped around each other. From the door, he could see a couple of bruises on Stiles' upper body. The sheriff just backed away dreading the awkward talk he was going to have with them and walked downstairs to start breakfast for them.

Twenty minutes later both boys staggered down the stairs looking sloppy. They threw on their clothes from the night before and they had managed to switch clothes by accident. Stiles was in Scott's jeans which were a bit too big and Scott was in Stiles' which were too tight. Scott  had  a terrible case of bed head.

"Is there anything you boys want to tell me?" he asked when they sat down.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Where should I begin? It looks like you're wearing each other's pants. You were half naked and wrapped around each other in bed  and  you have bruises on you and a cut on your lip, Stiles."

Both of them glanced at each other and were slowly turning red. They eyed the door way. The sheriff walked over to it and crossed his arms challenging them to escape.

"We were studying?" Stiles said.

"Studying what exactly? One another's bodies?" his dad asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. "We have that big astronomy test next week." Stiles just slapped himself in the face.

"Scott, that would be 'anatomy' and neither of you are taking that," the sheriff said.

"Oh."  Scott wasn't stupid, but he  _was_ an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah, so you're sleeping together? I admit, I never saw that coming."

"Well, uh, I'm just going to cut the crap and tell the truth dad."

"That will be the first bit of truth I've heard from you in two years."  That hurt a little. 

"Yeah, you're right. Scott and I are just madly in love and we're ashamed we didn't find out earlier."

Scott looked stunned but nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"What happens to your friendship if you mess this up?" the sheriff asked.

"We have an agreement that we will just pretend it never happened," Stiles said. 

"How exactly  did  this happen? I thought Scott was straight."

"What about me?" Stiles asked with a scoff. 

"Son, I've seen your internet history, I've known about you for a while. I've also seen a lot of things about werewolve s and mythical creatures in your history. I think you need to get out more anyway.  That's why I'm not going to complain. "

"So you're okay with this?"

"You're dating right? And not just fooling around?"

"No, no, we're dating," Scott said. "We just haven't been on a date yet."   


"Alright then, I'm cool. I feel the need to say 'no having sex' but I  know  I'll never be able to stop you anyway .  I'm still going to say it. No having sex.  Just be safe."

" Trust me, we will be," Stiles said suggestively without meaning to. "In that case, dad, I'll just pop the question . How would you feel about me getting a... tattoo?"

Scott sucked orange juice up his nose at that. The sheriff dropped egg on the counter from where he was putting it on plates.

"Are you being serious?" he asked incredulously . 

"Possibly. I mean, if I can survive Scott gnawing through my lip, I think I could handle that."

"Scott did that?" his dad nodded to Stiles' lip.

"It was an accident," Scott said.  "I swear! I don't even know how that happened."

"Okay, well, do what you want. You're old enough to make those decisions, just don't do something stupid.  I will not hesitate to put my foot up both of your asses. Melissa gave me permission to. "

When  Stiles' dad went upstairs to get some rest, Stiles turned to Scott and asked, "so we're dating? Since when?"

"Um, probably since the first time I put my dick  up  you r ass ."

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think that means dating."

"Do you want that?"

"I guess. The agreement still stands though, right? "

"Definitely. Okay, Stiles do you want to go out with me?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that  and you're not really my type ." Scott growled at him. "I 'm  kidding. Of course  I do .  And don't growl at me, it turns me on. "

Scott growled again and Stiles glared at him. "Does this make us BBFFs?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"Best boyfriends forever, duh."

"I guess it does."

"So you  are  going to get a tattoo?  You don't have to because I wasn't being completely serious. "

"Maybe  I will ," Stiles said. "We'll see.  A re you going to tell me how that tattoo thing works without healing?"

"Oh, Deaton told me about a tattoo guy downtown that knows about werewolves. He puts some kind of special  wolfsbane  in the ink.  I'm not making you do it though."

"I know. We'll look into it though, it could be cool. Just nothing crazy. I'm not into that shit where someone is covered in tattoos. No matter what, you'll always be my best friend so if I do get one, it'll be for you."

Scott pulled Stiles into a hug that caused Stiles to have a hard time breathing. He gasped for breath and made Scott let go. 

"You know, I freaking love you," Scott said. "I always have its just different now."

"I love you too big guy," Stiles laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They had nothing to do a few hours after the embarrassing breakfast with Stiles' dad, so they went to the mall. Scott needed to find his mom a birthday gift anyway. The two of them wandered the mall from store to store looking around. Occasionally they goofed off and did stupid things.  Scott took a bra off of a rack and put it on while Stiles took a picture. They were promptly chased out of the store by a short old woman that waddled as she ran after them.  The burst out laughing when they stopped running. 

They had just walked out of a videogame store, obviously they were in there for themselves and not Scott's mom, when they bumped into Allison.

"H-hey guys," she said turning red.  She was avoiding looking  either of them in the eye.

"Hi," Scott said. Everyone was uncomfortable, but Scott did his best to hide that he was. 

"What brings you guys here?"

"We’re just trying to find my mom a birthday present. You?" Scott asked.

"Just waiting for Lydia. I went to grab a few things before I had to meet her. You know how she is, the shopping is all about her. I would've never been able to get what I needed."

"I've seen that  for myself ," Stiles said. "She's a nightmare. We'll just leave you to it then."

Stiles grabbed Scott's  hand  and was about to pull him away when Lydia pranced up out of nowhere.

"So its true!" she said happily. "You two are together."  She nodded to their hands which were intertwined. 

"What?" Stiles and Scott asked quickly at the same time. Allison just looked like she wanted to die.

"Jackson told me what you guys did. I think its sweet," Lydia said. "Oh, you hadn't told Allison yet, right?"

"I, uh," Scott stammered.

"I already knew," Allison muttered.

"How?" Stiles asked defensively.

"I saw you in the parking lot at In-N-Out last night," she admitted. "I feel like a creeper, but I saw Stiles' jeep and I saw Stiles on someone in the passenger's seat. I was thinking about how awesome it was that he finally found someone then you broke apart and I saw that it was Scott."

"Oh. Are you stalking me?" Scott asked with an accusatory tone.

"No!" Allison said. "I was  gonna  get a burger but then I saw that and got distracted. And no, I'm not jealous. You've moved on and I'm happy for you, even if it is in a completely unusual  way. Now I feel like I can move on without hurting you."

" They had sex," Lydia said loudly. A few people walking by turned to look. Scott and Stiles wanted to die.

"Jackson told you everthing, didn't he?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Lydia said.

"I sa y  we form an angry mob complete with pitchforks and torches and kill him," Stiles said.

"There's only two of us," Scott reminded him.  "That's not enough for a mob."

"Party pooper," Stiles pouted.  "You pick this moment to be wise."

"You two haven't been on a date yet have you?" Lydia asked.

"Depends on what you mean by date. We've been friends for years so we've been on hundreds, but if you mean romantic outings, then no, not yet," Stiles said.

"Going out as friends does not count as a date, Stiles. I'm going to plan your first date," Lydia told them. "Allison care to help?"

Allison looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she said, "yeah, I think I will."

When the guys finally managed to escape, they were horrified.

"Nothing is worse than a date planned by Lydia Martin," Scott said.  "She's a control freak."

"And not to mention your freaking ex-girlfriend is helping," Stiles added.

"At least its not until Saturday," Scott sighed. 

"Its only Thursday, why don't we do a date tonight. Make it the way we want it so its special. Then their plans will be our second date and they will be none the wiser."

"Alright, we finish what we came here for and you drop me off at home. My mom needs the car tonight so you'll have to come back and pick me up."

"Yeah, we dress nice then we go to that  Italian  place like twenty minutes outside of town, less of a chance of seeing someone.  If Lydia finds out she'll have a werewolf pelt  in  her  closet  and a  matching Stiles purse."

Before the sheriff went to work that evening, he found Stiles in his room tossing clothes around. Most of it was on his bed, but it looked like a tornado hit the room.

"Stiles, what's going on?"

"Scott and I have a date tonight. I know it sounds weird, but yeah. It was last minute and I don't know what to wear."

"Why last minute?"

"We ran into Lydia and she wants to plan our first da te  but we don't want her to and there's one thing you don't do and that's tell Lydia Martin 'no.' So we had to agree, but to get around it we planned our real first date for tonight."

" Good grief , being a teenager is so complicated nowadays. When I was your age it was simple."

"Dad, trust me, you have no idea how complicated my life is."

A few blocks away, Melissa McCall was walking in on a similar scene. Scott was throwing clothes  everywhere  trying to find something to wear.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I have a date," Scott said.

"Finally found someone else? I'm glad. Pining after Allison like that just wasn't healthy. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Its not with a lady. Its Stiles, mom."

"You mean like a  guy's  night out, right?"

"No, I mean a legit date with my best boyfriend," Scott answered.

"Whoa, hold on, boyfriend? Is that why I walked in on you making out the other day?"

"No," Scott laughed. "Stiles was just joking when he asked but he wanted me to get over Allison. "

"Since when do you like guys? Stiles has always been questionable in that department."

"I don't like guys, mom. I like Stiles."

"This is not going to end well," she mumbled.

" W e've already taken care of that," Scott said. "We've agreed to pretend it never happened if something goes wrong."

"Oh boy. Well have fun," Melissa said. "And don't say I didn't warn you." 

Stiles showed up at the door like a normal boyfriend about ten minutes later.  He was wearing a red  dress shirt with a black tie and  black  pants. Scott  wore something similar to what he was wearing at Lydia's birthday party the previous year. They weren't the best outfits, but they'd make do.

They walked to the jeep and Stiles 'helped' Scott get in. Stiles walked around and jumped in himself.

"I'm not the girl in this relationship, Stiles," Scott complained. "Hang on, is that even a thing in  relationships with two guys?"

"Uh, I don't know. I've never exactly been in one before. Maybe we can Google it. The important question is," he said as he started the jeep and drove away, "when are we having sex in the jeep?"

"What? Are you serious?"  Scott was taken aback by the randomness of that statement.

"Yes. Its been my fantasy since my dad bought this jeep for me."

Scott almost launched himself into Stiles' lap right there. The only problem was that Stiles was driving so he controlled himself. 

Stiles pulled up to the restaurant and walked around the jeep as Scott was getting out. He hesitated for a second before getting up the courage to grab Scott's hand  and hold it. Together they walked to the door and entered. The hostess ran over to them and asked how many needed seating.

"Table for t wo," Stiles said  fighting the urge to ask if she could see correctly.  Then it hit him, they could've had more people coming so he was glad his bit his tongue and wasn't rude. 

She led them to a booth in the back corner and handed them menus.  A waitress showed up moments later to take their drink orders then asked if they needed more time to decide on their meal. By the time their Cokes arrived, Stiles had decided on  baked ziti and Scott wanted a big plate of spaghetti. Those werewolves could really put the food away.   


"So what exactly do people do on date s ?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, well, Allison and I talked a lot  or made out . Now that I think back, it was mostly sappy. We should just act like friends, but with more kissing, I guess."

"Well the awkward silences are awkward. What do you want to talk about?"

"I could tell you about the dirty things I'll do to you in the jeep after we leave here," Scott said not noticing the waitress standing there with their salads.

Stiles made a strange  whimpery  noise in the back of his throat that made Scott smirk. The waitress cleared her throat and they both jumped and flushed.

"Here are your salads," she said putting them down.  " Y ou t wo  seem great together."

Stiles raised an eyebrow curiously and smiled. " Thanks."

"No problem. You're food will be ready any time now," she said before heading away to take someone's order.

"She's nice," Scott said.

"Uh huh," Stiles glared. "I saw you looking at her ass."

"Was not. And don't play the jealous card, it doesn't suit you at all."

"Fine," Stiles huffed. "You take all the fun out of everything."

They ate their salads in silence for a few minutes until Scott asked, "what do you think Lydia is planning?"

"I don't know," Stiles answered. "Whatever she does, I know we'll be spied on."

"I didn't even think about that. She could set us up something nice like this and then her and Allison will be sitting  some where nearby  watching."

"Wouldn't put it past her. Or Allison. She could be secretly jealous and she might try to kill me to get you back so we need to keep an eye on that one."

"I doubt she'll kill you. For their sake, we'll be extra sappy. Maybe it will make them sick."

Their food finally arrived. Scott _wolfed_ his food down and Stiles took his time. Scott ended up stealing some of Stiles' food anyway. This prompted Stiles to ask, "What the hell? Is your stomach like a bottomless pit or something?"

Scott only smirked and asked about desert. Stiles sighed and ordered them a slice of cheesecake. A huge slice. They shared it. Scott ended up eating most of it though.

They argued over who was going to pay and came to an impasse. Stiles decided they'd split it down the middle. Then they argued over the tip. Scott wanted to tip extra because the waitress was nice and complimented them. Stiles said she didn't deserve it because Scott was looking at her ass. Scott threw down a few more dollars after Stiles turned his back. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"I'm driving," Scott said  as they left the restaurant and headed for the jeep.

"What? You know no one drives my jeep but me."

"Yeah, well, I'm taking you somewhere," Scott growled. Stiles was putting up a fake fight  because he was hoping for a  growl .  It was crazy how hot he found it  when Scott growled at him.

Scott drove out into the Preserve. Stiles watched the trees go by while the silence slowly killed him.

"You're taking me out here to kill me aren't you?" he  asked  as seriously as he could. " Isn't it a little early for that? Its not even a full moon yet." Scott turned to glare with burning yellow eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm dead. Can I at least call and tell my dad I love him?"

Scott shook his head and said nothing. Stiles was certain he rolled his eyes. He drove on through the trees until he came to an cliff over looking the town. It was beautiful.

"Time to live that fantasy," Scott said unbuttoning his shirt.

"M-make sure you do the emergency brake thingy," Stiles said stupidly and nervously. "Rolling off the cliff would put a real damper on this."

Stiles made to start unbuttoning his shirt as well but Scott grabbed the tie and pulled him into a kiss.  Then Scott reached up while their lips were still together and continued to unbutton Stiles' shirt for him. When he was done, Stiles undid the last couple on Scott's shirt before they shed  them. 

"Okay, what's the best way to do this?" Scott asked. "The back, right? There's not enough room up here."

"Still not much room back there, but I guess that's fine," Stiles rasped. They clambered over the seats into the back. 

Stiles smashed his lips against Scott's and fumbled to unbutton their pants without looking. 

"Uh, do you have to take your clothes all the way off when you have sex in a car?" Stiles asked dumbly.

"No, but it makes it easier  and we're in the woods, no one will find us ." 

Stiles nodded in agreement and they both shimmied out of their pants. Scott pushed Stiles down onto his ass and started grinding his crotch against Stiles'. Stiles' boxers were damp when Scott reached his hand inside. He could feel that his were in the same state.

Stiles was already half hard so  he didn't have to do much to get him there. He all but ripped off Stiles' boxers and pulled his own down.

"I really didn't plan this," Scott said, "and I know you didn't either. You didn't stash a ny supplies  in here did you?"

"Didn't think about it before tonight," Stiles admitted. "Just work with what we have. It can't be that much more painful."

Scott nodded in agreement again and sucked on a couple of fingers before working Stiles open a bit. When Stiles was ready, Scott rubbed  t he leakage  over his cock  before sliding into Stiles. Stiles groaned. He built up a steady movement causing the entire jeep to rock back and forth. 

"You need new shocks," Scott said casually listening to the squeaking.

" Not the thing to be discussing right now, Scott," Stiles gasped.

After a few more minutes of thrusting into Stiles, Scott reached his limit. He let loose an earsplitting howl as he came. Stiles struggled to cover his ears.

"Sorry," Scott said. He pulled out and leaned back up banging his head on the roof of the jeep. "Ouch."

"Hey, no abusing the jeep,  buddy, " Stiles said. "You could dent it with that hard head of yours."

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said. "Come on, you're turn."  Stiles looked surprised. "What? I like having you in me, which is something I wouldn't have thought I'd ever say a week ago. So come on."

Scott lifted his legs up as best as he could causing Stiles to grin. Stiles then, for lack of better  words , slobbered  rather  un attractively  on his fingers before pressing them into Scott's entrance.  Scott let out a few moans before Stiles pulled out and replaced his fingers with something better. 

"Stiles," Scott whimpered as Stiles started moving.

Stiles leaned down to kiss Scott while doing his best to continue moving. The jeep wasn't rocking as much as it had for Scott, but it still moved a bit. Stiles didn't last as long as Scott did though. He almost blacked out as he came.

Stiles pulled out, gave Scott another kiss and then started to rummage around in the back for a blanket he always kept in the jeep. Scott locked the doors just in case. Wordlessly they both slipped their boxers back on (just in case, they didn't want to be caught completely naked) and cuddled up in the back seat. Stiles threw the blanket over them because it was a bit chilly and there was nothing but the sound of their breathing. 

"I think we did a great job at christening the jeep," Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"Definitely," Scott yawned.

They ended up dozing off but less than ten minutes later a twig snapping in the distance woke Scott up. He jerked awake and strained to hear more. He heard nothing but distant breathing and foot steps. He nudged Stiles awake and put his finger to his lips.

"Why exactly are out here?" a voiced asked. The voice belonged to Isaac.

"Because I heard something," another voice said. "Now shut up." That was Derek.

They were getting close enough that even Stiles could hear muffled talking.

"What's  Stilinski's  jeep doing way out here?" asked a third voice. Jackson.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" a female voice asked. It was Erica  and she sounded surprisingly worried.

"That's what we're going to find out,"  Derek said.  Scott and Stiles looked at one another in terror. "Isaac, Jackson, go north and see if you find anything. Erica, Boyd go to the south. I'll check around here.

There were murmured responses and footsteps receded. Suddenly Derek was against the jeep l eering  in  at  them. Stiles stif led a yelp.

"Put your clothes on. Fast," Derek said stiffly. 

They did as they were told as quickly as possible. The ended up switching shirts by accident  (how did they keep managing to switch clothes?)  but they stumbled out of the jeep clothed.

"Why did you send them away?" Scott asked curiously. 

"To save you the embarrassment of being caught naked," Derek replied. "They hadn't picked up on your presence yet. Unfortunately for you I can't do anything about the fact that you reek of sex."

"Derek being nice and saving us from embarrassment?" Stiles asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"I'll throw you both off that cliff if you don't shut it," Derek snarled.

"What did I do?" Scott asked.

"Well, if I threated just Stiles you would've threatened me so I just threatened you both to save time," Derek replied. "Also it was you that bought us out here. You howled, remember?"

"Yeah, we need to work on that," Stiles said. "You never howled with Allison did you?"

"Just the first time we did it," Scott answered. 

Derek just gave them a pained expression and the others reappeared.

"There's nothing there," Erica said. "Oh." She smirked when she saw Stiles and Scott.

"What are you doing out here, losers?" Jackson sneered.

Isaac and Boyd just stood in the background awkwardly and  remained  silent  because they weren't evil.

"Looks like someone's been getting it on in the jeep," Erica laughed. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. He was attempting to play stupid. Stiles thought it was kind of cute.

"You were having sex again?" Jackson grimac ed. "Holy crap."

"I don't even have to smell you to know that's what you've been doing," Erica cackled. "Just looking at you tells all. Scott's hair, both of you have wrecked clothes, it even looks like you dressed in a hurry and mixed some stuff up. Oh and Stiles has a giant hickey on his neck."

Derek bit back a laugh before saying, "that's enough. Go back to the train station."

Isaac looked back at them with a look that said 'sorry for your embarrassment' before walking off with the others.

"We'll never live this down," Stiles said. "How steep is that cliff? I think I'll just save myself now."

"You're not serious right?" Scott asked.

"Of course not, just be glad they didn't find out about the date."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Derek sighed.  They knew he didn't care, but they told him anyway.

"Lydia wanted to set up our first date but we didn't want it but you can't say no to her. We just did our first date tonight," Scott told him. "If she knew, she'd kill us."

Derek just  shook his head. "Go home. Its not safe to be out here alone  and Lydia Martin is the least of your worries ." He walked off leaving them alone.

Scott and Stiles just got back in the jeep and Stiles let Scott drive them back the way they came.

"I think this was the best date ever," Stiles said when he pulled up in front of Scott's house.

"It’s the only date you've ever been on," Scott said. "But it was for me too. Definitely beats any date I've had with Allison. Especially that crappy double date with Jackson and Lydia . "

"Yeah, let's promise to never double date," Stiles added. "Hearing about your bowling disaster that time was enough to warn me of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to work on sex scenes, but I hope it wasn't too bad :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Saturday sadly came and Lydia went to Scott and sent Allison to Stiles to avoid awkwardness. Lydia had gone and had the audacity to say Scott and Stiles' clothes were not good enough and bought some for them. She was an excellent judge when it came to determining size, but she did not know Stiles or Scott at all.

"Oh hell no, I'm not wearing that," Stiles protested at a pink dress shirt that Allison pulled out of the bag.  He was about to vomit

" Thank God. I was hoping you would say that  because its not really your  colour . I secretly grabbed this for you instead," she said holding up a  blue  shirt. "If Lydia asks, you already had this and I had nothing to do with it."

Meanwhile, Lydia was having a similar problem with Scott. 

"Th e se pants are too tight," Scott said glaring at Lydia. "And I'm not wearing a purple shirt."

Lydia just raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked venomously. The expression on her face was the most terrifying thing to ever appear on this Earth. 

"Did I mention how much I love tight pants," Scott said. "Because they squeeze my balls," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just saying how much I love purple!"  Scott may be a werewolf, but Lydia was rather terrifying. Especially when she was angry.

"That's the spirit."

Needless to say Scott or Stiles neither one where happy when Lydia dropped them off at the restaurant. It was a fancy place that required dinner jackets. 

The host  gave them a judging look and continued to judge  them the entire way to their table in the back of the restaurant. Most of the other diners were judging them as well. Whether it was because they were teenagers, two guys on a date, or because of  some unknown issue , they didn't know.  No r did they care to find out.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I vote for murdering Lydia," Stiles whispered. 

"I'll help," Scott said seriously. "After  I  burn th e s e clothes. "

"You don't look bad in purple," Stiles told Scott, " s he wanted me to wear pink until Allison gave me this  blue  shirt . What the hell was on her mind?"

"That's like asking me to explain calculus. I don't even know what that is," Scott laughed.  "I kind of want to see you in pink now."

"Oh my God, the menu is like totally in French! I don't know how to read French.  Do you?"

"You know I don't." Scott couldn't help but start laughing and then Stiles started laughing and everyone was staring at them.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked in the fakest French accent known to man. It was insulting to Stiles and he wasn't even French!

"Look, I can't read the menu," Stiles said bluntly. "Is there a freaking steak on here or something? Nothing poisonous."

"Same with me," Scott said. "I want something I'm used to."

The waiter dropped the fake accent and bent down to help them. He was really nice about it and encouraged them t o  try an appeti z er they'd never had before.

Apparently Lydia and Jackson frequented that particular restaurant quite often and Lydia had agreed to pay for their meal. They weren't going to complain about that fact, but they were still going to complain about their clothes. When the waiter translated a few things for them, they both ordered the most expensive steaks on the menu. They were also going to make sure the waiter got a huge tip for being awesome. 

"Don't turn around," Stiles said, "but we were right. They're watching us. Allison and Lydia are in the far corner staring."

"We're ordering an expensive dessert too," Scott said. "Its our revenge."

By the end of the meal, they had racked up a total of  almost two  h undred dollars and saw to it that the waiter got a fifty dollar tip. T he two of them also leaned across the table to kiss several times. It caused some of the diners to mutter and glare.  T hey called it a success and managed to actually make the best out of what started off as awful.  They slipped out of the restaurant and walked home to avoid Lydia and Allison.

School started back on Monday morning and people stared at them when they walked in.

"Gee, I wonder who spread this story," Stiles mumbled.

"Jackson or Lydia or maybe both," Scott asked. "Just ignore them, its none of their business."

"Let's make the best of it," Stiles added before grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him through the crowd of staring students. 

"This ha s  Lydia written all over it," Scott said when they stopped at his locker. "No one would even look at us even if we walked in naked  normally . Everyone is staring ."

"Why is everyone looking at you?" Isaac asked walking up to them when they got to Stiles' locker.

"Lydia told everyone we're going out," Stiles told him.

"You are? I thought you were just sleeping together."

"Nah, Stiles' dad was on to us so it went from there." Stiles looked at Scott angrily. "Not that that was the only reason I asked Stiles out. Its complicated."

"So why were you guys so far out in the woods the other night?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Isaac," Stiles retorted. Scott frowned.

"Sorry, you're right," Isaac responded.

"Since you acknowledge that, we'll tell you," Stiles said. He let Scott tell Isaac about the whole first date thing. "So we only went out in the woods because I wanted to do it in the jeep."

"Please don't say anything about us going out on that date the night you guys caught us in the woods," Scott said. "I don't want to die at the hands of Lydia Martin."

"Me either," Stiles said. 

The morning blew through as usual. Sure people looked at them more, but it wasn't too bad. There was no sign of Lydia at all. Until lunch.

Scott and Stiles sat down with Isaac at their usual table. Boyd and Erica were in line getting their food. Jackson never sat with them because he was a stuck up prick who thought he was too good  to be with them.

Lydia walked into the cafeteria, passed Jackson sitting at their table and  headed  straight for Stiles and Scott.

"You guys disappeared the other night at the restaurant, where'd you go? I was going to take you home," she said.

"We walked," Stiles answered.

"Ten miles? That's ridiculous! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Well you force d  us to let you plan our date and you control l ed  ever part of it." Scott just sank in his chair and let Stiles do the talking.  "We just wanted time to ourselves, especially after you spied on us."

"I didn't force you to do anything," Lydia said.

"Would you have let us say no when you said you were going to plan the date?"

"No."

"Case closed. Then you picked out our clothes. When have you ever seen me wear pink? The only compensation was those awesome tight pants you made Scott wear. And he looked great in purple."

"Speak for yourself," Scott mumbled. "I still can't feel my nuts."

After a few more words, Lydia headed over to drape herself over Jackson. Stiles resumed eating his lunch and he talked to Scott and Isaac. Suddenly he didn't feel too well and he jumped up and ran from the room. 

Scott looked at Isaac apologetically before running after Stiles.

He found Stiles sitting on the floor in a hallway close to the front of the school. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and he had his face buried in them.

"Stiles, what's wrong? "

"I just feel funny. Almost like I was going to throw up, but it went away. I didn't want to say anything, but when I was talking to Lydia, I felt like I was going to bite her head off."

"What?"

"Not literally, idiot. It felt like I was on the  about to start  yelling at her."

"You don't think you're pregnant and you're having morning sickness and mood swings do you?" Scott laughed. Stiles looked like he was going to faint. "I'm joking. You can't get pregnant."

"No, you're right though. That's impossible but what if your werewolf  _ juices _ are doing something else to me? "  There was silence for a few minutes.

" I'm going to embarrass myself and ask Derek , he's the only one that can answer that . I'm  not  asking Deaton. One werewolf sex talk with him is enough. "

"I'll come with you," Stiles said. "I don't think I can stay here, can we skip the rest of the day?"

Scott agreed and they took their bags and slipped out of a side door. They bolted across the parking lot and jumped into the jeep. The parking lot patrol car was doing a round as Stiles went to put the key in the ignition.

"Hurry!" Scott all but shouted. "Go. GO! "

"I'm moving as fast as I can," Stiles retorted. He threw it into reverse and shot out of the parking place and across the parking lot. 

"Where do you think Derek even is this time of day?" Scott asked.

"Probably brooding in his dump of a home," Stiles answered.

They drove to the train station and Derek wasn't there. Scott smelled him so he knew Derek had recently been there. They decided to wait. Derek returned twenty minutes later. 

"What do you want?" he asked  rudely .

"Scott has a question for you?" Stiles said, well asked. He shoved Scott closer.

" Gee, thanks Stiles.  Uh, is it possible to pass on werewolf things through your, you know," he said pointing to his man parts.

Derek really looked like he'd rather be anywhere else  but there. He was silent for several minutes before saying, "its not unheard of. Its main purpose is to make it easier for a human wom e n to give birth to werewolves.  We're born like humans, but if it’s a human woman giving birth, the baby could have claws out and cause complications. Its temporary, nothing permanent."

"Thank God," Stiles sighed. "So I'll have anger issues  and mood swings and I'll feel sick and stuff ?"

"If you were female  it would do more than that, but yes," Derek said.

"So do you want to start using condoms?" Scott asked nervously after they were back in the jeep and driving away.

"Nah," Stiles said. "Its fine. I don't see the point. I mean, I can't get pregnant and neither of us can catch something from each other. I think I can deal with  the side effects .  And not to be creepy, but I like feeling you properly. That still sounded creepy didn't it? "

" A little, and w ell,  condoms are  just evidence," Scott added. "Something for our parents to find. Not using them makes you smell like me more anyway."

"What do you mean? I didn't think you were into that whole scent thing."

"I'm really not, but I like that you smell like me more. I can smell you on me too."

Stiles didn't know what to say so he just nodded and they headed for his house. His dad was at work and Scott's mom was home. Scott couldn't go home yet because school wasn't out for another hour  or so .

The two of them spent a normal afternoon in Stiles' room. Just as if they were only  friends still and nothing more. Scott fell asleep on Stiles' bed while Stiles sat in his chair reading a book. It was something about werewolves and their culture, mostly in ancient times.

Stiles started reading a section on bonds. He assumed that werewolves mated, but  they didn't do it the way he expected, it was more of a normal human thing. That surprised him. Something caught his eye. A passage on humans being bonded to wolves. He glanced at Scott, who was snoring, before continuing. In ancient times humans  were  bonded with werewolves with a tattoo  ritual.

It was mostly for humans that were part of packs, such as humans born into werewolf families. The bond created protection so that the bonded wolf always knew if their human counterpart was in danger. It also prevented them from being forcibly separated by ill intent.

Stiles read the entire section before waking Scott up.

"Scott, wake up," Stiles said. He continued to snore. Stiles stood up and shook him until he was awake. 

"What?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Read this," Stiles said holding out the book and pointing to the passage.

Scott took his time reading it and looked up at Stiles with a confused look. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. It would mostly  be  so nothing can keep us apart.  And it would protect me, you know how I am with being kidnapped, you'd know if I was in danger.  It tells the supernatural world I'm your s and you're mine but not in a creepy 'I own you' way.  This will prevent anyone from separating us, and it would prove to our parents, mostly your mom, that we're serious about this and even if we decide to be just best friends again, it won't ruin our friendship. "

It filled Scott with happiness to know that Stiles would be willing to do such a thing to ensure nothing messes up their friendship.

"I'm in if you're absolutely sure," Scott said happily. "Your dad will just think they're tattoos, but we're definitely telling m y  mom. She's under the idea that this relationship thing we have will end badly and we'll hate each other. If we decide to end it one day, this will prove we will stay friends."

"Exactly. We have enemies, they might try to use our relationship against us too. This will make their efforts pointless."

"Hang on," Scott said looking at the book again. "This says the ritual has to be done on a full moon. That's this Friday."

"Then we help each other pick a tattoo design and we do it then," Stiles responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The tattoo idea just came to me. I know Tyler Posey has one on his left (I think) side and it looks pretty hot. I started imagining Dylan like that, which would be really hot, and this hit me. I think one or two tattoos are hot, when people cover themselves with tattoos, its freaky.. Plus the 'not being separated' think will come into play later. :)
> 
> 2) The sickness and mood swings was another idea that came to me. I thought it would be hilarious to have a mini freak out where Stiles thinks he's pregnant or something. Obviously he's not though, but its funny how he momentarily volunteers that idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me with the tattoo stuff. I've never been through that and I don't really plan to, so I don't know how that stuff works. I just made it all up.
> 
> And I apologise for the random gaps everywhere. I don't know what causes that, they won't go away no matter how many times I get rid of them.

 The following day at school, he and  Scott  sat down at their usual table where Isaac and Erica were already seated. Boyd was nowhere to be seen.

"Stiles, what got into you yesterday?" Erica asked. " You just ran out like a lunatic. "

"Should we tell them?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah, that way they don't get mad if you snap at them."

"Okay, well, turns out werewolf sperm gives me temporary  mood swing s  and makes me feel sick sometimes. "

"Wow, you two go at it bare?" Erica asked excitedly. Isaac had an indescribable expression on his face.  "You sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, not that its really your business," Scott said.  "And Stiles is a guy, he's not pregnant."

"Uh, wouldn't using condoms solve the problem?" Isaac asked softly.

"Yes, but we don't want to use them," Stiles said.

" Ohh ! Tell me more," Erica said, grinning.

"You are a sick lady," Stiles said. 

"I try," she smirked.

Scott  and  Stiles  went to  meet  the tattoo  guy the following afternoon after school. He didn't have any customers, so Stiles  nervously talked to him.

"Uh, you do the  _special _ tattoos, right?"

"What do you mean by 'special?'" the guy asked. His name was Tom.

"For werewolves," Scott muttered. 

"Oh, yeah. Are both  of you-?"

"No. He is, I'm not," Stiles said indicating Scott as the werewolf. He went on to explain what they wanted done.

"So let me get this straight," Tom the tattoo guy said, "you want me to do this weird ritual for you on Friday night?"

"Yes," Stiles said. "Please. We'll pay you extra to stay here late."

"And we won't tell anyone you did it," Scott added. "Because I'm sure doing things like this is illegal."

"Fine," Tom agreed, "but it better be a damn good tip."

The two of them  spend the rest of the week deciding on what to get.

"We are not getting  triskelions ," Stiles said as they sat in his room thinking.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"If you being an idiot wasn't so adorable, I'd smack you," Stiles answered. " Triskelion , like what Derek has on his back."

"Oh God no. I still think you should get a dragon on your side," Scott laughed.

"We'll see. I was actually thinking of something  smaller. "

"A small wolf."

" No.  I said that was cliché.  I think you just want it to represent you, don't you? "  Scott pouted but didn't answer.

They scoured the internet for ideas and ever went back to the tattoo place to look around  at what the guy had .  Stiles eventually found two really cool designs. A wolf (he couldn't resist even after calling it cliché) and a dragon.  Then he was having a hard time deciding. 

"Get both," Scott told Stiles.

"Yeah, maybe one day," Stiles said. "But I'm settling for one  right now."

"At least you have two options," Scott grumbled.

"Get something to do with music! You know how to play the guitar, why not?"

" I suck ," Scott said .

Yeah you totally do,  Stiles thought before saying, "nah, dude, you're great. Maybe you should serenade me some day or something."

Scott smiled and nodded.  "Now, can we talk about something without you freaking out?"

"Uh oh, what?"

"It has to do with hair." Stiles just stared at Scott. "I've noticed you love pulling on my hair when  we , you know."

"Yeah, I love your hair," Stiles admitted. 

"I can't do that with you."

"You want me to grow my hair out so you can pull it?"

"Yes? I mean, you don't have to. I know you like it short. But I just wanted to be able to see what it was like."

"I'll do it," Stiles said. "I'm not saying I'll leave it long permanently, but I'll let it grow enough for you to use."

Scott looked like Christmas had come early. He bounded toward Stiles and jumped on him. Stiles' dad walked in just as he started kissing all over Stiles.

"Close the door would  ya ?" the sheriff said.

"Sorry dad. Actually, hey! I need an opinion. Which is cooler?" He held up the tattoo designs.

"Both are cool and I know you're planning on getting one of them for what ever reason so I'll say wolf because  its  smaller and less outrageous."

" Dragon  it is," Stiles said happily.  The sheriff just rolled his eyes. Stiles just had to do the opposite. 

"So why are you doing this?" Stiles' dad asked.

"No particular reason. I just thought it would be cool."

Friday came quickly and the two of them waited until the tattoo shop was about to close before going in. Stiles bought the book so Tom knew what to do.

"I have to put your blood in the ink?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," S tiles said .  "I didn't say it was going to be an enjoyable experience."

 "I can take care of that part though ," Scott said, flicking a claw.

"It also says the  wolfsbane  has to be used for the human as well."

"It does?" Stiles asked. "I guess I missed that part."

"Like I said, you two better tip me good for this. Get yourselves ready."

Scott jabbed himself with a claw and dripped blood into the ink while Stiles  took off his shirt.  Scott used a claw  to prick Stiles' finger and squeeze a few drops out into the ink next. When he was done, he put Stiles' finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Let me guess, you're spit has healing powers? Either that or you're also a vampire."

" I'm not a vampire part you weirdo . I ts more like a dog licking its wounds. I actually think it might heal a little faster but not as fast as a werewolf.  Its worth a try at least. "

Stiles sat down and said,  "Okay, if I can survive having an old man beat me, facing a  kanima  and having you bite you  my lip, I can do this." Scott still held his hand the whole time. 

After what seemed like an eternity of being jabbed with a needle over and over, it was done. He had a sore black  dragon on the ribs on his left side. It was about the length of his hand . 

Scott went next. He wasn't really scared and he really didn't need Stiles to hold his hand, but he let Stiles do it anyway.   After a while he had a really cool guitar with musical notes around it on his  right  side. It was glowing purple and Stiles was intrigued by it.

"It almost reminds me of when Derek was shot by Kate that time and the bullet wound was glowing," he told Scott  after they paid the man and left.

"Don't compare me to Derek," Scott pleaded. "Its weird. But yeah, the  wolfsbane  makes it hurt like a bitch because its meant to prevent it from healing right."

"The purple glow is the coolest thing ever," Stiles said. "How long does this hurt?" he asked wincing as he moved his arm and caused the tattooed area to twinge.

"Not sure for you. The  wolfsbane  might affect it. I still don't understand why yours had to have  wolfsbane  in it."

"Get a time machine and ask the ones that created the ritual because I don't know either . I'm just sad mine isn't glowing purple." He frowned.

"Maybe if I lick it it'll heal faster," Scott suggested.

"You just want an excuse to lick it don't you?"

"Maybe," Scott said grinning.

When they got to his house, Stiles shed his shirt and left Scott  to  do as he wanted. 

"Hey, its not hurting anymore," Stiles said.

"Maybe that's why my blood had to be in it," Scott told him. "It makes it heal faster. Can I still lick it?" Stiles told him to knock himself out and he went to town with his tongue. 

"Let me guess, you want to squirt your spunk on it next?" Stiles jokingly asked.

"What?" Scott said turning red. "Of course I don't!"

"Are you kidding? You so do! As long as I can do it to you. "

"Sure," Scott said  with a grin.

"We are total freaks!"

It turned out to be a long night and Scott was particularly  energetic  because of the full moon shining through the blinds. Each time Scott came he opened his mouth and was  about to howl before Stiles distracted him by stuffing a pillow into his face.

After  going at it four times, three of which Scott was the top , they were laying there relaxing when there was a  tap  tap on the window. Stiles grabbed a pair of sweatpants to pull on and Scott grabbed shorts from Stiles' drawer. Stiles walked over to the window and peeked though the blinds. Yellow eyes were staring at him. Isaac.

He pulled the blinds up and unlocked the window.

"What brings you here?" S cott  asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I just had a nagging need to be here with you two. It wouldn't go away."

" Well, I guess we'll have to skip round  five ," Stiles laughed. "Unless you want to watch, Isaac." He was joking.

"That would be hot," Isaac said. Then he looked horrified that those words had just come out of his mouth. Scott and Stiles just gaped. "I mean-"

"You want to watch  _us_ have _sex_ ?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I'm just going to-" he said backing toward the window.

"Oh no you don't," Scott said moving over to him and pulling him away from the open window. "Answer the question."

" I just meant-" Isaac looked like he wanted to die.

"Do you want to see us do that?" Stiles asked again.

"Yes," Isaac whispered.

"We never thought about having someone watch," Scott added. "What do you think Stiles?"

"I don't see why not, sounds kinda hot actually." Isaac's face lit up. "Do you like one of us or something? I didn't think you liked guys."

"I really don't  like guys that much . I just  kinda  of like both of you and seeing you together makes me  feel left out ," Isaac admitted. "I think that's what drew me here , well the full moon made it worse .  Actually I don't know why I'm saying any of this. I'm normally not this talkative. Its definitely got to be the moon. "

"We'll let you w atch. You can even  _you know_   while you watch if you want, " Scott told him  doing a pumping gesture with his hand .

"Maybe we'll even let you join in one day if you want," Stiles teased.

" That sounds awesome ," Isaac  said in awe before he momentarily snapped out of it.  "Hang on, since when does Stiles have a tattoo?  Since when do  you  have a tattoo, Scott? "

"Got  them  a few  h ours ago . It was an ancient bonding ritual I read about," Stiles said.

"Ah," Isaac answered. "They look cool."

Isaac moved to sit down in the computer chair. Scott and Stiles slipped off the clothes they rushed to put on.  Stiles was still amazed at how much Scott had been able to do during the night. This particular round was round five and Scott had already came ten times. 

"Full moons either make you guys angry or really horny," Stiles lau ghed. He got down on his knees to suck Scott off. Scott had his hand on the back of Stiles' head and was forcing him down  and causing him to make choking noises. 

Isaac looked worried at first but relaxed when Scott let go and Stiles stared moving on his own. He started to feel aroused by the show in front of him and he felt kind of awkward about it. They  did  tell him he could  relieve  himself as he watched.  _What the hell_ ,  he thought. He stood up to unbutton his pants and let them drop to the floor. He sat back down to watch while he stroked himself.  He  proabably  wouldn't do this without the moon's influence.

Everyone was oddly comfortable with the situation. Stiles stole a glance at Isaac sitting there watching and playing with himself. It seemed natural to him. Suddenly Scott was shooting into his mouth. He swallowed it all. 

It seemed as though Scott had a permanent boner for the night because he was still ready to go.  Stiles fought the urge to ask if that happened with Allison and  jumped on to the bed  and rolled over onto his back. Scott got in his knees and placed Stiles' ankles on his shoulders. He grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted some on, an d  eased himself into Stiles. Stiles didn't need to be stretched anymore since they had already done it multiple times that night.

Stiles had his eyes closed as Scott steadily thrust  into him. He opened them up to see Isaac looming over him, he seemed to just gravitate towards them. Isaac's hard on was less than a foot from Stiles' face and he had his shirt pulled up and behind his head. The rest of his clothes lay on the floor near the chair. He was  just standing there. The full moon was really causing him to behave strangely. 

Stiles looked up and Scott and smirked. Scott nodded with an evil grin. Stiles reached out and grabbed Isaac's ass and pulled him closer. He took Isaac in his mouth and started sucking. 

Isaac was too stunned to even move. He was torn between pulling away and staying put because it felt so good.  He ended up staying and eventually he reached his limit and was about to pull away but Stiles grip on his ass was  surprisingly  tight and he couldn't move. He probably could have if he really wanted to, but he didn't. He came in Stiles' mouth and Stiles swallowed it.

Stiles licked his lips and winked at him. Isaac grinned  nervously  and backed away back to his chair. That was all he felt comfortable doing at that point in time. He had just been given his first blow job. By Stiles  Stilinski of all people.  If you had asked him a year ago who he thought his first sexual encounter would be with, Stiles was no where near the top of that list. 

Isaac looked torn between sitting back down or jumping out of the window and running as far away as possible.  He  ended up sitting  back down and continu ing  to stroke himself while watching Scott moving in and out of Stiles  because he assumed it would be rude to be blown and then run . Eventually Scott's movements became more erratic. He was slamming into Stiles hard causing Stiles to moan loudly. It was hard to tell what was louder, Stiles' moaning or the sound of Scott's thighs slamming into Stiles' ass.

When Isaac heard the unmistakable sound of a muffled howl and a gasp, he knew Scott was coming inside of Stiles. He found it really hot to witness and he ended coming all over himself.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Stiles asked Isaac  after he was capable of speech. 

His heart was still hammering so all he could do was nod.

"Did you like being involved? " Scott laughed.

He nodded again.  Finally he found his voice. " Yeah, that was good ," he said breathlessly.

"Maybe you could really join in some time?" Stiles asked. "Obviously you weren't completely comfortable tonight since you backed away so fast. You clearly enjoyed it though."

"Of course I enjoyed it! You gave me my first blow job, how could I not enjoy it? You must've had a lot of  practise ."

"Actually he was a natural," Scott cut in. "The first one he gave me was amazing."

"Yeah, unlike him ," Stiles pointed at Scott. "He almost bit my cock off."

Isaac laughed at them. "I'll be sure to let you know if I ever want to do anything else." He pulled on his clothes, gave them a smile and dove out the window.

Stiles was coming out of the bathroom the next morning as his dad came up the stairs. Scott was still asleep on Sitles' bed and Stiles was only wearing a towel.

"What do you think?" Stiles asked his dad  indicating the tattoo on his side.

"Actually its really cool. Just as long as you don't want to load yourself up with them, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Here's a few examples of what Stiles' dragon tattoo might look like.. [here](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_TgfAjDYB9kc/TDswskv8VGI/AAAAAAAAAPw/rzs9j5Wp9iE/s320/tribal+dragon+tattoo+design.jpg) and [here](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSkJIZatVc7HRKbwEJhDqj9omC3bxzeUuOrdPl72_u6bqhyw4bW). His is probably a little simpler though.

Here's an example of Scott's [here](http://www.iowalum.com/magazine/feb08/Tattoo/images/tat_maldonado.jpg). With this one, just replace the thing wrapping around the guitar with staff and notes and everything instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Tattoo designs:  
> -Stiles: I chose a dragon for Stiles because I thought it was cool, and _if_ I was going to get a tattoo, I'd probably do that. Not to mention, the wolf was a little cliche.  
>  -Scott: His was pretty obvious. Sure Tyler Posey plays the guitar, but so does Scott apparently. He has a guitar in his room. Why would he have one if he didn't know how to play it?
> 
> 2) I hope you liked the Scott/Stiles/Isaac bit. I love Sciles, Stisaac, and Scisaac, so I couldn't resist putting all three together. I might do it once more briefly, but it'll still be mostly Sciles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is without a doubt one of the most disturbing things I've ever written.

The evening of the next full moon, Scott and Stiles had a date plan. Nothing particularly special. It was Stiles' idea mostly. The two of them were doing take a picnic to the park and sit at the top of the highest hill to watch the sunset. Scott was able to control himself during the full moon, so they were going to break the law and stay after dark to watch the moon rise as well. 

"I'm not sure what people bring on romantic picnics, so I hope a store bought rotisserie chicken and macaroni salad is good," Stiles said happily as he opened the basket. "Sounds more like a Fourth of July picnic though. Do people have this kind of chicken at those? We always have hamburgers and hotdogs." 

"Stiles, you could've bought a jar of pickles and ham sandwiches and I'd be happy."  

They resisted being arrested for public indecency because there were still a few late stragglers in the park. As they ate, the sun slowly sank to the west, it was a daily occurrence, but for some reason it just seemed so amazing to them.  

Stiles packed the basket back up and stretched out on the blanket with his head in Scott's lap. He ended up falling asleep. Scott listened to Stiles' soft breathing until he eventually fell asleep too. A loud _pop_ caused them to jerk awake. They didn't even know how long they were asleep.  

"What the hell is that?" Stiles gasped. He noticed something gushing smoke just a few feet away. Scott didn't respond, Stiles jumped to his feet and kicked the thing producing the smoke. "Scott?" 

Scott's breathing was ragged. It was like he was having an asthma attack. "Wolfsbane," he coughed before he went limp. Stiles said his name several times and patted him on the cheek. No response.  

Five men appeared out of the surrounding darkness. Two were carrying rods in their hands and they were emitting a low buzz, Stiles could faintly hear it. 

"Only one of them was a wolf," one of them said.  

"Then we'll take him too, the professor mentioned he wanted a human a few days ago," another said. 

"Who are you?" Stiles asked protectively wrapping his arm's around Scott's body. "And what do you want with us? I warn you, I'm well trained in the art of kick ass." That was a total lie, but they didn't know that. 

All of the men laughed. "Cooperate and you and your freak boyfriend won't get hurt. Too badly at least." 

One of the guys grabbed Stiles while two others picked Scott up.  

"My dad is waiting for us, he'll tear the town apart looking for us," Stiles said before planting his boney elbow in the guy's gut. An  _oof_ told him he hit his target. He took off running after the men carrying Scott. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do, but he didn't get far before one of the men with the rods stopped him. The rod barely touched his back, but that's all it took. The jolt of the electricity caused Stiles to fall to the ground and it felt as though his whole body was seizing up.  

"Unfortunately for you, kid, you won't be in this town, so your dad will be wasting his time," the guy growled. "Throw him in the truck before he regains his ability to move again. The wolf too, don't want him waking up yet." 

Stiles was vaguely aware of someone taking his phone and clapping handcuffs on his wrists and shackles on his ankles and throwing him and the unconscious Scott into the back of was seemed to be a van similar to the police van where they kept Jackson. Scott still didn't wake up. The vehicle started and they drove on for two hours. 

They stopped once and a guy opened the door to toss in a few bottles of water and bags of chips. Scott woke up about half an hour after that. 

"What happened?" he gasped.  

"Five goons gassed us with wolfsbane, it caused you to choke up and pass out. They hit me with some sort of electric baton. I lost control of my body for a while. They're taking us somewhere out of Beacon Hills, probably somewhere in the boonies,  to someone called 'the professor' and its been almost three hours." 

"Which way are we going?" Scott asked. 

"Uh, judging from the position of the moon," Stiles started, looking out of the back windows, "I'd say south." 

"Crap, we’re going to be too far away from home to get help and our parents are going to be freaking out." 

"Scott, I'm so sorry. Its all my fault. We'd be safe at home right now if I hadn't suggested that stupid picnic in the park at night!" Stiles cried. "No one, not even Derek, can swoop in and save us this time." 

"Its not your fault, okay? We'll get out of this, I promise. I don't know how, but we will." 

Stiles had actually started crying a little. Scott wiped away the tears that had formed and Stiles went to hug Scott only to choke him with handcuffs. "Sorry," he said with a choked laugh. "Can you break them?" 

Scott grabbed them and pulled, but nothing. "Nope, I'm too weak. I can still smell the wolfsbane so it wouldn't surprise me if they were pumping enough in here to keep me that way." There was a brief silence. "Why did they take you?" 

"I guess they thought I was a werewolf at first, but the wolfsbane didn't knock me out. One of them said this professor person wanted a human, so I'm not sure who's in more danger, me or you." 

The drive continued for at least another two hours. During that time, Scott and Stiles tried to find an escape, even though they were going like 60 mph on a highway. They also had to piss in water bottles. Finally the van stopped and the fumes thickened enough to makes Stiles' eyes water. Scott was unconscious again. 

The doors opened and one guy pulled Scott out and threw him over his shoulder. Another guy took a needle, jabbed Stiles with it and everything went black.  

Stiles woke up in cage in the middle of a large white room. Sunlight was pouring through windows high above. There was no one there. He rolled over and saw Scott sitting two feet away silently observing him. 

"Before you ask, no I haven't seen anyone," Scott said. "I've been awake for twenty minutes and it was empty when I woke up. And no, I can't hear anything. They've done something to the walls." 

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Stiles sighed. Scott just pulled him close.  

"No, you're not going to die here," a voice said. An older man with black hair, some of which was graying, walked into the room. They had no idea how he heard them. 

"Then what do you want with us?" Scott asked. 

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles frowned. 

"I'm James," the guy said. "Though around here they call me 'The Professor.' You're here to take part in some experiments." 

"What sort of experiments?" Stiles asked. He didn't like the sound of that. 

"Let's not ruin the fun! It'll be a surprise. We'll be observing you of course. One of my interests is the mating habits of werewolves." 

"We are not going to be your personal porn show to jerk off to, pervert," Stiles spat. 

"That is not the intention, and I won't be watching, thank you." 

"Uh we do it just like normal people, so there really isn't anything to watch," Scott added. 

"On the contrary, there's plenty to watch. I'll leave that watching to my assistant, Jess. Now, want to tell me your names?" 

"Not really, no," Scott said. 

"I'll force them out of your human boyfriend, here," James threatened. 

"Fine, he's Scott, I'm Stiles. My dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills. When he finds out I'm missing he'll tear the town apart. When he doesn't find me there he'll tear California apart. If we aren't in California, he'll tear the entire west coast apart looking for me. I'm all he has just like Scott is all his mom has, you can't take us away from them!" 

"I'm not really a family person, so it doesn't matter. Rest assured, Stiles, that your father will never find you." 

"What's going to happen to us when you finish your experiments?" Scott asked as he attempted to calm Stiles down by holding him close.  

"I'll sell you off to an organisation that buys werewolves in Mexico," James said. "They have ways of controlling betas. Alphas are useless to them because they are immune to the methods. I've said to much. I'll have someone bring you some food and drink. Relax, make yourselves at home. Jess will be here later to observe your intercourse." 

After he was gone, Stiles asked, "he's going to make us fuck in front of some woman isn't he?" 

"Apparently, but I think that's the least of our worries." 

_Damn Scott and his wise moments_ , Stiles thought. Scott was absolutely true. They were probably going to have far worse things done to them, they had little chance of being rescued, and they were going to eventually be sent to who knew where in Mexico where they were never going to see their family or friends again.

A guy showed up fifteen mintues later carrying a tray of food. It looked like it was straight from a school cafeteria.  

"Chocolate milk, man? Seriously? Do we look like we're in second grade? We're seventeen!" Stiles yelled at the guy. 

"I like chocolate milk," Scott mumbled. 

"Not helping, Scott!"

"Sorry kid, that's just what they gave me to give you." 

"Can you at least tell us what day it is and the time?" Scott asked. 

"Its Sunday, about four in the afternoon." 

"Does this ignorant professor dude realise we have to be in school tomorrow morning?" Stiles snarled. 

"I don't think you'll be going back to school, I'm sorry," the guy said. "Calm down, kid." 

"Calm down?" Stiles shouted. "Do you know how hard I had to work to get straight A's? Very hard. I have freaking ADHD and its hard to concentrate. I didn't waste all that time studying to get good grades and not ever go back to school." The guy just backed out of the room quickly.

"Stiles, you're being pretty pissy. You have a right to, so I'm not complaining, but you need to watch it. You might make them mad and they'll torture the hell out of us," Scott said.

Stiles hummed in agreement then said, "well, I can't help it. Its because of what Derek told us and the fact that I'm freaking out too."

Stiles tried to eat, but he was too hysterical to even taste it. A beautiful woman, who Scott and Stiles would definitely sleep with if they weren't together, walked in an hour later.  

"Hi, I'm Jess," she said sweetly. "I've got to say, I take no pleasure in seeing two young boys in a cage, but let's make the most of the situation. We'll be seeing a lot of each other because I perform a lot of James' experiments." 

"Well, it won't be too bad if we have someone as beautiful as you here," Stiles smiled. 

"Stiles, you're supposed to be my boyfriend and you're flirting with her! Although, he's not wrong," Scott added. 

"Nice try boys, but flattery will get you nowhere. If you remove your clothes, we'll begin." 

"No thank you," Stiles said. "Every time I imagined being naked in front of a hot lady, I was having sex with her. Oh, and her name was Lydia, not Jess." 

"Please, just do it or I'll have to hurt you. I really don't want to do that." 

"Do it," Stiles challenged. His eyes were narrowed.

Jess walked over to a panel and flipped a switch. Immediately both boys were being slowly electrocuted. It wasn't enough to kill Stiles, but it was enough to hurt. 

"Okay, okay!" Scott yelled. "We'll do it. Just stop."

Stiles sighed and pulled off his shirt. They removed all of their clothes. She slid a bottle of lube between the bars and told them to go about it as they usually did.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Stiles mumbled. 

After rushed preparations, Scott slid his cock into Stiles and started moving. When he came, he howled and it echoed around the large room.

"Nice try, but no one will hear your howl, this place is thoroughly insulated. You're not even close to home so your pack wouldn't hear even if we were outside," Jess said.

"He wasn't howling for help. Its just a habit," Stiles said flatly. 

"I see. Keeping gone," she said.

Both boys gaped at her, but she gave them a pleading look and glanced at the electrocution switch. Scott squirted on a little more lube, his werewolf stamina allowed him to stay hard, and he started again. After the third time he came, even after being instructed to keep going, he literally couldn't. It was physically impossible.  

Jess got them to switch positions, but after Stiles came in Scott once, he couldn't continue without at least a little break. She gave him twenty minutes before making him start again. The entire time, she was writing on a clipboard. 

It was dark outside when Jess said, "well, that's all for today. I'll have more food bought to you and enjoy your night. See you guys tomorrow." After she left, they slid their boxers and shirts back on and left their jeans to use a pillows for when they went to sleep. 

"Scott," Stiles said after ten minutes, "no offense, but I don't think I ever want to have sex again. I think my dick is about to fall off." 

"Same here," Scott said. "I think that's more than what we did last month on the full moon."

The guy bought their dinner, which wasn't very appetising, and they ate in silence. Neither of them spoke again until the lights shut off and they laid down using their pants as pillows. 

"I'm scared," Stiles admitted. "I'm scared of what they'll do to us, I'm scared that I'll never see my dad again." 

"Me too, Stiles. I miss my mom. I miss Isaac too. Hell, I surprisingly miss Derek and even Jackson. We'll get out, Stiles, I promise. Somehow." 

"I know, Scott," Stiles whispered and they cuddled together before going to sleep. It was slightly chilly and Scott was pretty warm.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess and James came in together the following morning. Both sets of eyes watched Scott and Stiles eat their breakfast which consisted of shitty oatmeal. Scott didn't even like oatmeal, it felt like warm puke going down. Luckily it didn't taste like it, but he didn't like the taste either. It was either eat it or starve.

"Alright, Jess and I are putting you through one experiment a day," James informed them. 

"Why one?" Stiles asked. "Why not subject us to all sorts of torture so we can die and be put out of our misery. You've already made me never want sex again." 

"Now now, Stiles, calm yourself. We don't want to kill you. We're only doing one experiment a day to see how it affects you. We can't to them too close together without the results being ruined." 

A few guys came in with the electric batons.  

"We'll start with Scott," Jess said.  

"And no funny business," James added. "Stiles will be put in a lot of pain and vice versa if anyone tries anything." 

The cage door was opened and Scott walked out toward Jess and James. He didn't attempt to hurt anyone or escape because they'd hurt Stiles. He laid on a table and they strapped him to it. They crowded around Scott so Stiles couldn't see them. He heard Scott cry out in pain several times though. 

An hour later, they allowed Scott to trudge back to the cage. He was covered in cuts that weren't healing. Stiles felt tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled Scott into a hug. 

"Alright, Stiles, your turn," James said with a smile. Stiles gulped audibly but refused to let go of Scott. "I'm going to give them the okay to put a bullet in Scott in you don't come now." 

Stiles unwillingly let Scott go and walked out of the cage.  

"Yours will be quick, Stiles," Jess said. "We're experimenting with ways of turning people into werewolves without having an alpha bite them." 

"WHAT?" Stiles yelped. "I might hang around werewolves on a daily basis, but I don't want to be one." 

"You don't get a choice, son," James said. 

Jess pulled out a needle and flicked it with her finger. "This is blood from an alpha. I'm going to inject it into you, okay?" 

Stiles had no choice but to nod. She poked the needle into his arm and squeezed until it was empty. 

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" James asked with the tone of a doctor who just gave a child a shot. Stiles just frowned and resisted the urge to bitch slap the bastard. 

"Back to the cage, sweetie," Jess said. "We'll be back to check in on how its affecting you in a few hours." 

"Scott, what did they do to you?" Stiles asked after everyone was gone.  

"They dipped knives in wolfsbane and cut me all over the place. I think it was different types, that’s why they didn't just cut me once." 

"We need to get out of here. I wonder what's going on at home." 

* * *

There was a frenzy back home. The sheriff and Melissa knew where Stiles and Scott had gone that night. It was a shock when they never came home. Melissa called around, well, she called Isaac and ended up talking to Derek. She told the sheriff she would do the calling because she knew about the werewolf stuff. None of the pack had heard from them. 

Derek and Isaac went to where Scott and Stiles had their picnic and it reeked of wolfsbane. Their stuff was still there though. Isaac found Scott's phone among the jumbled up blanket. He looked at is sadly and held it close to his chest. Derek gave him a look.

"I, uh, kinda have a thing with Scott  _and_ Stiles," he admitted.

Derek just nodded and made no comment on that information.

Isaac was sent to tell Melissa what they found and she called the sheriff to say she thought the boys were kidnapped. Derek assured her that the pack was going to sniff around town to see if they found anything.

The sheriff put the department into full force searching the town and he contacted neighbouring counties to do the same. Eventually Stiles and Scott were definitely reported as missing. There was absolutely no trace for the police to follow and there were no scents for the pack to follow. 

Jackson, who felt oddly bad about the situation, went to Danny.

"Hey, I need you to track a phone," he asked. Stiles' phone hadn't been found in the park like Scott's.

"Why?"

"Look, I know I don't say this often, but please. I'll take my shirt off if it'll make you do it."

"Oh my God. Stiles told you about that time with his cousin Miguel didn't he? And for the last time, you aren't my type."

"Whatever and who the fuck is Miguel?"

Danny gave him a strange look. "Uh, that extremely hot black haired dude that drives the Camaro around town. I've seen you with him, man."

"Miguel? That's Derek Hale." Danny looked as though he'd been slapped but didn't say anything. "Come on, Danny. I'll get Derek to take off his shirt for you if you just do this for me."

"Fine. I'll need-" Danny started before Jackson thrust a piece of paper into his face. Stiles, being paranoid, had taken down everyone's phone information and hid it in his room. Derek was the only person he told since he was the alpha. But Stiles, being an idiot, only wrote his username. "Hang on, is this Stiles'?"

"Yes. Danny, he and Scott have been kidnapped and we're trying to find them."

"Shouldn't the police be doing that?"

"Trust me, I can't say more, but the police will never find them. Its up to us."

"Fine. I'll let it slide for now, but I expect you to elaborate later." Danny took the paper and put the username and within five minutes had hacked into it. "Okay, this says near the highway halfway between Beacon Hills and Sacramento." He turned to look at Jackson only to find his best friend gone and the breeze blowing in the open window. He just rolled his eyes.

Derek took Boyd and drove off immediately to the location. His, yes Derek Hale's, stomach dropped when they found Stiles' phone laying in a ditch on the side of the road with a low battery and cracked screen.

* * *

Jess and James returned with some men to ensure no funny business. After checking the healing on Scott's wounds, they let Stiles out. He sat on the table where he sat earlier and Jess came at him with a knife. While she was busy making a slice on his arm, James slapped Stiles across the face, clearly trying to rile him up and make him bruise.  

"OUCH, you fucker!" Stiles yelled. He heard Scott growl loudly from the cage.  

"Watch your mouth," James sneered. "Do you kiss your mommy with that mouth?" 

"My mom died like eight years ago you mother fucker." He kicked James in the shin.  

Stiles was exposed to wolfsbane, which did nothing, before he was thrown back into the cage. He notice the cut on his arm was gone and he started to panic. 

"Stiles, calm down, you're still normal," Scott told him. "If you had turned from that blood, you'd smell a little different. Not to mention, I'm sure you would've turned and ripped his head off when he mentioned your mom." 

The evening of their first day of being subjected to cruel experiments, a man came in with a bag of clothes. The clothes they were given were decent. Both had black sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a hoodie. Stiles' hoodie was red, Scott's was blue. Twice a day, Scott and Stiles were led out separately to use the bathroom. 

The next two or three days, Scott and Stiles stopped counting, went about the same. Jess showed up everyday, sometimes with James. Scott was lead out of the cage and Stiles was threatened if he tried anything. They exposed him to wolfsbane everyday. Sometimes he came back into the cage with cuts, other times with ragged breathing.  

One day, James pulled out a gun and put a wolfsbane bullet in Scott's stomach and left him strapped to the table for hours. Stiles started crying because he was terrified Scott would die. Eventually James saw how bad he was getting and saved him.  

Stiles was subjected to several more either forms of torture too. One day, they injected alpha saliva into Stiles' bloodstream. Another day they drove a broken alpha claw into his forearm. Each time they threw him back in the cage for several hours before testing his healing and exposing him to wolfsbane. Only the alpha blood sped up healing, none of the wolfsbane affected him. 

Jess showed up alone on the day that marked a week since they'd be help captive. They didn't know it because they'd stopped counting the days. Scott wasn't subjected to wolfsbane, but a Jess let Stiles out and he sat on the table again.  

"Know what this is?" she asked. 

"An alpha's tooth?" Stiles guessed. She nodded. She took a scalpel, cut his arm, and pushed the tooth in deeply before pulling it back out.  

An hour later, the mark was gone.  

"Stiles?" Scott asked with a concerned look on his face. Stiles looked at Scott curiously. "Your eyes, they're glowing purple." 

"WHAT?" he squeaked. "Oh no. This isn't happening." He glanced down and saw clawed hands. He had fangs too.  

"Hang on," Scott told him. "Something isn't right. You smell the same, and your heart rate his high and you haven't turned at all." Stiles didn't look convinced. "Try to concetrate on retracting the claws." 

He did, nothing happened. "I'm a freaking werewolf!" Stiles growled. It wasn't a legitimate growl.  

"I don't think you are. I think its some sort of temporary thing." 

"I hope you're right." 

Two men came in a while later and said that Scott's time there was done. They were going to send him of to the secret werewolf slave camp in Mexico. One of the men doused Scott with wolfsbane and opened the cage to drag his unconscious body out. The other man pulled a gun on Stiles to prevent him from moving. Stiles was getting terrified, but was pleased to find out they couldn't forcible take Scott. Their bond was working. 

"Why the hell won't this kid move?" the man groaned. 

"We’re bonded," Stiles said. "We can't be separated, so run off to tell your alien overlord that he has to keep us both here or get rid of us at the same time." 

One of them looked about ready to climb in the cage and strangle Stiles. The other one held him back and he ended up going to the panel and hitting the switch to shock Stiles. He screamed a very many scream.

"What happened?" Scott asked when he woke up an hour later.

"They came to take you away. The guy said they were done with you and they were going to send you to Mexico. They were going to keep me though. They couldn't move you. It was pretty funny."

"Morons," Scott laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Just to let you know, yes, that final experiment on Stiles was a failure. Everything, the eyes, the claws, and the teeth are temporary and will start fading in the next chapter.
> 
> -Stiles gaining those traits was inspired by a body swap gone wrong fic I started to write before I scrapped it. Scott and Stiles were swapped, but it went wrong because Scott's a werewolf so they only switched bodies for a second. Stiles ended up with Scott's yellow eyes. The teeth, claws, and sense came and went. He could also heal. That's as far as I got.
> 
> -The purple for Stiles' eyes was just random. I wanted a different colour other than blue or yellow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I mention a few cities, these are mostly for references. I am not from California and I've never been there, so I just used places I've heard of and I estimated the travel time. So please ignore inaccuracies :)
> 
> 2) This chapter was inspired by a Sterek fic called "All who make it out alive are Heroes" where Stiles and Derek were kidnapped and escaped en route and travelled on foot for days in the woods. Stiles ended up getting sick and they made out a lot.

Jess returned after nightfall. "It worked?" she asked surprised. Stiles shrugged. "It never worked before. I heard about your bond thing. Clever of you. Genius in fact. I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I know you didn't want this, Stiles." 

"Its fine," Stiles sighed, "I think its temporary, but if its permanent, at least I know what's gonna happen. I've seen Scott go through it enough. And you're gonna send us off together to be wolfy slaves anyway." 

"No,  _I'm_ going to get you out of here." 

"You are?" Scott gaped. 

"Yeah." She unlocked the cage. "Okay, grab your old clothes and put them in this bag. You might want them at night. There's food in here, I just grabbed a few things that I could find that no one will notice are missing. Its not a lot, but you're going to have to escape on foot and it will be a long walk." 

"Where do we go? Where are we?" Scott asked. 

"We're a few hours southeast of Bakersfield," she said. "Just walk north, I'm sure Stiles can figure out the direction. That vent over there will lead you to a panel outside, I checked the building plans." 

"Why are you helping us?" 

"Long story short, James used to be a hunter. He killed my entire family. They were all werewolves, but I was born human. He took me and forced me to do all sorts of terrible things to werewolves. Every experiment I did on you, Stiles, I've tried on myself. He never brings alphas here, so I was trying to turn myself so I could just kill him and escape. Nothing happened to me at all. When you two came, I had to do what he said until I could make my move and free you. Death isn't good enough for James, he should be locked up instead." 

"So you tried these methods on yourself and this didn’t happen?" Stiles asked gesturing to his wolfy features. 

"Could either be something to do with you or something with me." 

Stiles thought for a second. "We'll we have a friend who's immune, but I think I know the real reason," he said looking at Scott and nodding to his crotch. 

"Anyway, I slipped some cash into the bag. It should be enough to get you a bus or something closer to home. The location of this place is in there, give it to your dad, Stiles. Make sure they get busted. Do not go to any police stations anywhere near here. Go as far as you can first. James has minions planted in them, they'll recognise you and bring you back. If you want my advice, make your way home before you let anyone see you. There will be a lot of walking so I packed you some necessities, but you can find some sort of transportation to go most of the way." 

"Thank you," Scott said. He pried the vent cover off and he and Stiles climbed in.  

"Bye, Jess," Stiles whispered.  

"Bye, Stiles. Bye, Scott. Be safe. And I'm so sorry for everything." 

They heard her cover the vent back up and they crawled on. Scott ripped off the vent on the outside and they climbed out. Nothing was around, so they took off running toward the trees. Scott could hear talking around the corner on the other side of the building. Stiles looked back, it was just an innocent looking building in the middle of the woods. 

"Which way is north?" Scott whispered. 

"This way," Stiles pointed after looking up at the sky. "I seriously hope this is temporary, but I'm feeling kinda werewolfy right now, so I think we should just run as fast as we can in case it wears off. Get away from here." 

Scott agreed and they ran. Stiles still couldn’t go as far as Scott, so eventually they slowed to a brisk walk. They came to a road, it was deserted so they ran across and into the trees on the other side. The two of them didn't stop until daybreak. During the time they were on the move, they didn't talk much.

"I thought we'd be stuck there forever," Stiles mumbled as they sat down on a log and checked to see what was in the bag. A few apples, bags of chips, and two cans of beans. There were also some matches and plastic spoons and four bottles of water. "Beans?" 

Scott nodded. He gathered some wood and they lit a small fire and sat the bean can in the centre. "We still have a long way to go." 

"We need to find a bus station. And stay down wind, beans give me terrible gas," Stiles giggled. Yeah, he totally giggled.

After eating and taking a nice long rest, they set off again. After a while Stiles cut himself on a branch and noticed it didn't heal immediately. He decided to be way more careful. 

"What do we do now?" Scott asked when they came to a stream. It was probably a foot deep. 

"Seriously? We walk across. Take off your shoes and carry them and roll your pants up or take them off so they don’t get wet." 

Stiles sat on a rock and pulled his pants up to above his knees and took off his shoes and socks. Scott did the same and they walked across. The water was pretty chilly, but it was a nice day so it didn't bother them. Once they were across, they took out their old shirts and dried off their feet and legs. 

They walked into the trees and came out into a field with a cabin at the far end. Stiles decided to stick to the tree line farthest from the cabin just in case. After crossing the field, they were about to enter the forest again when a click made them jump. A man stood ten feet away with a gun pointing at them. 

Both boys turned and Stiles yelped, "DON'T SHOOT!" Scott surpressed a growl and barely kept himself from murdering the man threatening Stiles. 

The man called for someone else and another man came running across the field. 

"Looks like we've got us one, possibly two wolf boys here," the man with the gun said.  

"I swear we're human," Scott said. 

"Then why does your friend have purple eyes? Sure looks like a werewolf to me. Even has the teeth and the claws." 

"There's a simple explanation for that," Stiles pleaded.  

"I doubt that," the other man laughed. He reached for a gun well. 

"We're, uh, what's the word for working with someone while they teach you?" Scott asked. 

"Apprentice?" Stiles supplied with an eye roll. 

"Yes, we're apprentices of Chris Argent up in Beacon Hills." 

"Argent? Then why are you here? And Argents don't work with werewolves." 

"I'm not a werewolf!" Stiles exploded. He thought about what he was going to say. "We were having issues with rogue wolves and these men arrived during the fight and kidnapped us. They mistook us for the werewolves we were fighting. There's a place back that direction," he pointed to where they came from, "hours back. We were taken there and they ran experiments on us to try to turn us into werewolves after they realised we were human. They only tested it on me and this was the result. Its temporary." 

"Why didn't they test it on your friend?"  

"We escaped before they got to me," Scott replied.  

"You want to prove you're human?" the first guy asked. Stiles and Scott both nodded. "See that garden over there?" 

"Yes," Stiles asked.  

"Its wolfsbane, all of it. If you can walk through that, pick a flower, not collapse and bring it back to us, we'll believe you. You have to bring it back in your bare hand though." 

Scott looked horrorstricken but he went to follow Stiles toward the evil flowers.

"No, no, wait for your friend to come back," the man said stopping Scott. "If he comes back."

Stiles came back with a flower and he had no issue. Scott started forward. As he approached, he could smell it but it didn't make him feel bad. It just made him want to sneeze, which he did. He walked through the garden, grabbed a flower, which didn't burn his hand, and went back to the men. Scott sneezed a few more times.  

"We believe you now, no werewolf could've done that. Those are special, they burn werewolves on contact. What's wrong with you, son?" The second man asked Scott, who sneezed again. 

"Allergies," he lied. "Same thing happened a few miles back in a patch of wildflowers." 

"Do you guys need any help getting home? We don't have a car right now, my wife went into town to shop. You could wait around." 

"Nah, its alright," Stiles said. "Point us in that direction and we'll be good. We'll get a bus back home." 

"Bakersfield is that way," one of them said pointing. He then told them where they could find a bus station.  

They spent a half hour walking back through the woods to the southwest before seeing any sort of people. As they walked, Stiles started talking again. 

"How did that wolfsbane not affect you?" 

"No idea," Scott admitted. "Maybe I'm temporarily immune like how you're temporarily all wolfy." 

"Well, they did subject you to a lot of wolfsbane, so that makes sense." 

Jess put fifty dollars in the bag. They didn't know how far that would get them so they walked as far as they could for a day. They had strayed to the west and arrived in Bakersfield. They put their hoods up and walked through the streets looking for the bus station the man told him about. 

"Scott, are my eyes still purple?" Scott nodded. "Take the money and go get me sunglasses." 

They tried to not draw attention to themselves and found the bus station. They got tickets to Sacramento, which was an hour from Beacon Hills. The downside was that it was twenty bucks for each ticket. That only left them with eight more dollars.

"We'll get to Sacramento and have another day's walk," Scott said. "Not bad. Now why can't we go to the police in Sacramento?" 

"I don't trust anyone. There could be people working for James up there too. Being involved with this werewolf stuff has taught me not to trust anyone strange, not even police. Remember the Argents? That had that man pretend to be a deputy so he could kill Isaac on his first full moon." 

"Makes sense, I guess." 

They ate an apple each as they sat and waited for their bus. The trip was about four hours. They were dirty from their hike in the woods, so when Stiles and Scott cuddled up against one another, people stared at them. Or maybe it was because Stiles never took his sunglasses off. They slept the entire four hour trip.  

The two of them didn't linger in Sacramento. They opened a bag of chips each and ate them as they walked toward the northern edge of the city. It was nearing dusk when they started into another forest. They walked on for about an hour before stopping.  

"Camp here for the night?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah, and its chillier here. Good thing we have our old clothes."  

They put on their old shirts and pulled the hoodies back over top. Both of them pulled their jeans over their sweatpants too. After that was done, they ate another apple each, the last of the apples. They only had a can of beans left and a bag of chips. When the apples were finished, they cuddled up and slept. 

The following morning, they heated the beans on a small fire and shared them. Stiles noticed the claws were gone, but his teeth were still fangs. When he asked Scott about his eyes, Scott told him they were still purple. They were both relieved it was temporary. 

The two of them started on their walk again. After a couple of hours, they split the last bag of chips. Finally they came to a road and walked along it. Several miles later, a sign appeared saying ' _Welcome to Beacon Hills_.' Scott pulled Stiles into a bone cracking hug. Then they jumped up and down cheering like little girls. 

"We're home!" Stiles cheered. "Well, almost."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but I hope you enjoy it. :) I limited Stiles' references to other stuff only because I'm sure Derek would've murdered him if he let one more slip. Not to mention that, even though he's Stiles, it would've gotten old pretty fast.

"Where to?" Scott asked as they walked into town. 

"My house. I'm sure my dad is there, then we'll call your mom and the pack then shower." 

They drew their hoods and walked through town in the direction of Stiles' house. They passed the school on the way. It was early afternoon, so most of the pack was in there. Eventually they reached Stiles' house, the sheriff's cruiser was in the driveway. The door was locked so Stiles grabbed the hidden spare key that only he, Scott and his dad knew the location of and opened the door. 

Stiles' dad was in the living room on the phone. "I don't care, Mike. Do it," he was saying. He seemed to sense that he was being watched, so his hand flew to his gun and he jumped to his feet before spinning around. "On second thought, forget what I said, I'll call you back in a little while, Mike. Bye." He dropped the phone and the gun. 

The sheriff walked slowly around the couch and made it way toward them. He seemed like he couldn't quite believe they were there until he could touch them. He was about to reach out toward them, when Scott's arms wrapped tightly around Stiles' waist and he snarled an inhuman snarl. The sheriff jumped and backed up in terror. 

"Scott! Its just my dad," Stiles yelled, "you don't have to go all protective wolf on me." 

"Sorry, instinct I guess. We've been through a lot." 

Stiles took off the sunglasses and tossed them into a chair. The sheriff jumped again. "Guess my eyes are still purple. Teeth are back to normal though. Dad, its really us, see?" He stepped forward and hugged his dad. 

"I was scared I was hallucinating," the sheriff mumbled. He beckoned Scott forward and pulled him into a hug with his other arm. "Its been a stressful week. You  _were_ kidnapped weren't you?" 

"Yes," Scott said.  

"Did you think we ran off to elope in Vegas or something?" Stiles laughed.  

"I entertained the possibility," he admitted. "I don't care now, just that you are home. Now what exactly happened?" 

"I'm only going to tell the story once, so let's call Mrs. McCall and then we'll call the pack because its important they know as well. We'll tell you all at the same time." 

"Fine, fine," the sheriff sighed. "Want anything to eat?" 

"Yes, please, I'm starving," Scott said. 

"We've only shared a can of beans and a bag of chips today. It’s a long story." 

The sheriff called Melissa, who showed up less than five minutes after the phone call. She obvious broke laws on the way because the drive normally isn't that fast that time of day. 

"We're fine," Scott assured her when she burst into tears. "Actually we could use a shower," Scott laughed. "They never let us shower." 

Stiles texted Isaac and told him to come to his house with the others when school let out. When they finished their showers, fifteen minutes later, he was knocking at the front door. 

"I said when school let out, Isaac!" Stiles said. Isaac ignored him and gave him a huge hug. "Huh, I take it you want that threesome now." Stiles laughed. 

"Maybe," Isaac teased. Scott came over and the three of them wrapped their arms around one another. "Why are your eyes purple, Stiles?" 

"Long story, we're telling it when everyone gets here. You told them right?" Stiles asked. Isaac nodded. 

Derek showed up ten minutes later. The sheriff answered the door and was reluctant until Stiles demanded he let Derek in. Derek sat awkwardly in the corner while they waited for everyone else. Everyone else arrived after about forty-five minutes. Even Allison and Lydia showed up. They all commented on Stiles' eyes but he told them to sit down and listen to the story.  

"Dad, this will sound unbelievable at certain points, but just go with it for now, okay?" The sheriff nodded. "Firstly, this experience taught us four important things. One: no more picnics in the park, two: pissing in a bottle while in a moving vehicle is very hard, three: we don't like cages, and four: we never want sex again. Alright, maybe that's a little overdramatic, but we don't want it for a long time." 

The pack grimaced, with the exception of Erica, who smirked, and Isaac had a mixture of expressions on his face. The parents looked horrified. 

"Jackson, wipe that bitch face off, I'm not in the mood for that," Stiles snapped. Jackson's expression immediately moved to resemble a poker face. 

"Anyway, on with the story," Scott said. "The sun had gone down and we fell asleep by accident. A sound woke us up and it was some sort of smoke bomb full of wolfsbane." 

"It knocked Scott out and  they realised I wasn't a wolf. A guy hit me with some sort of electric baton and I lost the feeling in my body. They threw us in a van and we drove for like six hours. Scott couldn't break the handcuffs they put on me when he woke up. When we reached where we were going, they pumped wolfsbane gas in the van to knock Scott out again and they jabbed me with a needle and it knocked me out." 

"We woke up in-" Scott began. 

"Narnia!" Stiles exclaimed jokingly. 

Scott just shook his head and continued as though there hadn't been an interuption. "It was a big cage and some old dude came out and told us some stuff. His name was James. He said he was interested in mating habits of werewolves. The next day, a woman named Jess came in." 

"And she was so hot!" Stiles added.  

"She kinda was," Scott agreed. 

"We wanted to have a threesome with her right there." He wasn't worried about the fact that his dad and Scott's mom were both there. 

 "No. We didn't. Anyway, James was making her observe us. She shocked us, as in electrocution, so we had to, you know, over and over and over." 

"That woman made you screw each other?" Jackson asked. They nodded. "More than once?" 

"She didn't want to," Stiles said. "We'll get to what she told us though." 

"They only made you have sex?" Melissa asked hesitantly.  

"No, turns out that was the best part of it, even though it was a terrible experience," Stiles said. 

"Once a day, they came in and let us out of the cage separately. They exposed me to wolfsbane everyday. The wounds took forever to heal. One day James shot me with a wolfsbane bullet and I almost died until he fixed it up. Mostly they dipped knives in wolfsbane and cut me. Or they exposed me to the actual flowers or gasses infused with it. I thought I was going to die." 

"They basically tried to turn me into a werewolf without being bitten. They injected alpha blood into my system, it only sped up healing. She did other stuff I don't remember because I was trying to keep my mind sane and not think about it. But another time it was alpha saliva, which was disgusting." 

"On the last day, which was two days ago, they did nothing to me. Jess cut Stiles' arm open and jammed an alpha's tooth into the cut." 

"It gave me claws and fangs for a while, and it turned my eyes purple, which they still are for some reason. I didn't have any enhanced senses, but my healing was a little faster. That's why I'm not covered in too many injuries." 

"After that, two guys came in and told us my time was over and they were sending me to Mexico and keeping Stiles to experiment on. One of them threw wolfsbane in my face and I was out, but they couldn't move me." 

"Why?" the sheriff asked. 

"I glued him to the floor," Stiles laughed. Derek growled. "Alright fine, it was because of these tattoos," Stiles said lifting his shirt. Scott did the same. "They aren't normal tattoos. I found an ancient bonding thing in a book and we did it. It keeps us together." 

"That's why you wanted the tattoo," Stiles' dad said. Stiles nodded. 

"That night, Jess came in," Scott said.  

"Hang on," Erica interrupted. "Their names were Jess and James?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" Stiles asked. 

"Like Jessie and James from  _Pokémon_? You, know, Team Rocket?" Isaac asked. "Did they have a talking cat?" 

"Wouldn't have surprised me," Scott admitted."We didn't think about their names, it had to be a coincidence." 

"So Jess came in with a bag of food and water and told us to put our old clothes in there. The clothes we came home in were given to us there. They actually fed us and gave us decent clothes, they just never let us shower. She helped us escape and told us how to get out and what direction to go in." 

"She told us about her family. They were werewolves and she was the only human in the family. James killed them all and took her. He forced her to do awful stuff to werewolves or he'd kill her. She said she did the same things to herself that she did to Stiles but none of them did what they did to Stiles." 

"Probably because humans born into werewolf families aren't meant to be werewolves," Derek said. "They'll reject the bite. They aren't immune like Lydia, but it causes them to be extremely ill for a while. Either it just effects everyone else like it did Stiles or it was because of what you two came to me asking about that day." 

"That's what I was thinking," Stiles added. He nodded at Scott to continue. 

"We went into the woods and started north. Stiles wanted to get home before we let anyone know who we were, it was a long argument. We ran for a while, until Stiles started getting tired and we walked until the sun came up and we rested." 

"We walked all day until we fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland," Stiles said.  

"The real story, Stiles," Derek barked.  

"Excuse me, sourwolf, its been a humourless week, I need humour in my life." 

"We walked until we found a cabin on the edge of a field. We stayed away from it but we were seen." 

"Hagrid lived there, with his paddock of hippogriffs and giant pumpkin patch," Stiles said with a smile. Derek glared. "You have read  _Harry Potter_ , haven't you, Sourwolf?" Derek growled. "Fine! They were hunters." He left Scott to tell how they got away. 

"How did that wolfsbane not affect me?" Scott asked. 

"I'm not sure," Derek said. "Its possible all the wolfsbane they used on you caused you to gain a temporary immunity." 

"Jackson and I will test that out for you guys," Lydia said. 

"The hell we will," Jackson barked.  

"Jess gave us some food and money, it was only enough for a bus to Sacramento. So we found a bus station in Bakersfield and bought tickets. We camped in the woods again that night about an hour outside of Sacramento on foot and kept walking this morning and got home," Scott finished. 

"What did this Jess woman give you?" the sheriff asked. 

"Two cans of beans, a few bags of chips, bottles of water, four apples, matches, spoons, and fifty dollars. Scott had to buy me sunglasses when we got into Bakersfield because of my eyes. And I swear you have no idea how glad I was she gave us some sort of food, because if I had to let Scott find and kill wild animals for us to roast over a fire, I would've starved to death." 

"At least I would've cooked it for you, Stiles. I'm the one who's eaten raw squirell before."

"Yeah, well, that's what the full moon does sometimes," Stiles said with a gag. "No worse than that time Jackson bought that mangled, half eaten stray cat back to the train station. Then dropped it in my lap!"

"That wasn't my fault. I decided to be nice that night and you looked hungry," Jackson glared. "If I was in my right state of mind, I wouldn't have bothered." 

Stiles was about ready to retort when Lydia cut him off.

"So you were just guinea pigs for their experiments?" Lydia asked. They nodded. 

"What were they going to do with you when they finished?" Boyd asked. 

"Sell us to some organisation that buys werewolves in Mexico," Stiles said. "If they couldn't turn me, they probably would've killed me and sold Scott." 

"I've never heard of such a thing," Allison said. "My dad knows of people that experiment on werewolves, but no ones that buy them. I wonder what they use them for." 

"Werewolves are strong," Derek said, "they probably use them for hard labour. If they were telling the truth, of course. He could've been planning something else entirely." 

"I kind of want to check into that and free any wolfy slaves if its real," Stiles said. 

"I'll check into it, Stiles," Allison told him. "If its real, my dad will be able to send some friends to help out. Most of his hunter friends follow the code religiously, so there's no worry about them killing anyone." Stiles nodded. 

"Anyway, dad, here's the location for the place. Call the state police and tell them. Jess helped save us, I want her safe. She didn't harm us on her own, she was forced." 

"Why did you guys not go to a police station?" the sheriff asked.  

"Jess warned us that James had minions posing in a lot of them. Just to be safe, we came straight home," Scott said. 

"So werewolves? I didn't hallucinate Scott snarl at me with yellow eyes?" the sheriff asked. "I was kind of hoping it was the stress." 

"Sorry dad, but no. Someone want to offer proof?"  

Derek, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all shifted in their seats. The sheriff was stunned but he didn't look terrified.  

"I take it you knew," the sheriff asked Melissa. 

"Yeah, since the night that Matt kid held us hostage in the sheriff's station." 

"You never told us what happened here while we were gone," Scott said. 

"Oh, Melissa and I worried when you didn't come home. She called all your friends, they hadn't seen you." 

"Derek and I went to sniff you out at the park and there was nothing but wolfsbane in the air so we couldn't follow you," Isaac told them. "We found Scott's phone there though." 

"I went to Danny and had him track Stiles' phone," Jackson said.  

"Derek and I found it halfway to Sacramento," Boyd added. "Broken in a ditch on the side of the road." 

"He came to my dad and asked about contacting hunters," Allison said. "I would've had to throw a fit if Stiles wasn't with you, but since Stiles was missing too, he immediately called everyone he knew of in California asking if they knew anything. Since Argents are well respected in the hunter community, he was able to the information he needed." 

"No one knew anything," Derek said.  

"And you were worried, weren't you Derek?" Stiles teased. 

"You're damn straight, Stiles," Derek grumbled.  

The pack left, but Isaac stayed with them. The sheriff made multiple calls while Melissa cooked them all some dinner. 

"Alright, here's what's going to happen," Melissa said after they ate. "We don't want you to feel suffocated, but its mostly because we want you close for a while. You're going to miss a few more days of school, okay?" 

"I'm cool with that," Scott cheered. 

"I'm going to work the day shift for a while," Stiles' dad said. "So during the day you'll stay with Melissa. She'll be working the night shift, so you stay here at night okay?" They nodded. "We promise its not a punishment." 

"Its just a weird parental thing. Your kid goes missing, you want to keep them close when they come back. So, I'm going to take Scott home to get some of his own clothes and anything he wants and then bring him back here. Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to, I can't take tonight off." 

Shortly before the sunset, there was a loud hammering at the front door. Stiles lifted himself off the couch and went to answer it. 

"Danny!" he said when he opened the door. 

"Jackson told me you were back! What happened?" Stiles let him in and they went into the living room. "Hey, Scott."  

"Well, we were kidnapped, as you know, and after a week, a woman there set us free. She was basically being held captive to, but the head guy was gone for a day so she had an opportunity. It was near Bakersfield, so we had to walk a lot and take a bus to get home." 

"She told us the guy had police officers working for him," Scott added before Danny could say anything, "so we never went to the police just in case." 

"So why did Jackson say the police wouldn't find you? That didn't make any sense." 

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him," Stiles said.  

"Ah, okay, well I'm glad you guys are okay and back home," Danny said with a big smile.  

Their parents kept them out of school for the rest of that week, so in total they missed two weeks. They were physically fine, but the reasoning was they were mentally exhausted from such a traumatic experience. 

The whole week stayed the same. Stiles' purple eyes disappeared a day after they got home. Melissa would pick them up and take them home with her in the morning. Scott and Stiles would just do what ever they wanted the whole day until Isaac came over after school. Isaac stayed until the sheriff came to pick them up before Melissa went to work.  

Several days after they came home, they were playing videogames at Scott's when Stiles' dad called. He told them to turn on the channel six news, so they did. 

"-risked her life to save the two teenage boys who were held captive here earlier this week," the reporter was saying. He was standing at the place where they were held. 

Jess was on the screen, 'Jessica Wilson,' her full name, appeared on the screen. "Mr. Mikaelson  kept me their for several years after he murdered my entire family. He threatened me if I didn't do what he wanted. I'm just happy that I was able to put my plan into motion and free the boys while he was away. Scott, Stiles, if you see this, I'm glad you made it home safely." 

It cut back to the studio, "Both boys, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, both seventeen, refused to make public comments. Sheriff Stilinski of the Beacon Hills County Sheriff Department declined to comment as well. A representative in the case informed us that neither boy was harmed, just held captive. No motive is known, but forty year old James Mikaelson and numerous others have been taken into custody. 

"Mr. Mikaelson not only faces charges of kidnapping, but also murder. He is known to have now murdered the entire Wilson family, a case which went unsolved for ten years. Both kidnap victims had only one request, neither wished for twenty five year old Miss Wilson to face charges. She will not. Miss Wilson also provided State Police with information that has lead to numerous police officers to be charged with aiding Mr. Mikaelson in his crimes." 

Scott turned off the television and looked at Stiles. "Well, I'm glad she got off." 

"Me too. Mikaelson sounds like an evil last name," Stiles said. "I bet its not even his real name. He probably stole it from The Vampire Diaries." 

"At least he won't be experimenting on werewolves anymore." 

"True, but now we need to find a way to liberate those werewolf slaves in Mexico if Allison and her dad find anything." Scott nodded but didn't respond. "We should introduce Derek to Jess. They're about the same age." 

Scott choked on his sandwich. "What? You're joking, right?" 

"Not at all," Stiles said with a smile. "He's sour and broody. He needs a little love in his life. We should find her and introduce them." 

Melissa and the sheriff let them go on the Saturday after they got back home. The two of them never left each other's side as they went to spend the day with the pack. Scott didn't train with them either, he just watched from the side with Stiles. His only reason was that he didn't want to leave Stiles to sit alone. 

That Monday, they returned to school. Whispers followed them everywhere they went. Scott told Stiles everything he heard, most of it was easy to laugh at. Majority of the school believed that had happened. A select few students whispered things about it all being a lie and they ran off to Vegas to get married or something.  

"Is that even legal at our age?" Stiles muttered to Scott. 

"Who knows? Probably not." 

"I mean, if it is, we could always go to Vegas and get married." 

"You're joking right?" 

"Maybe," Stiles teased. "Or maybe not!" He took off down the hall and Scott chased after him demanding a better answer. Stiles just laughed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I did steal James' last name 'Mikaelson' from Klaus on _The Vampire Diaries_ that's a great show though.
> 
> 2)I believe I'm going to make this the final chapter, BUT if you want that Scott/Stiles/Isaac threesome, I will write a little sequel to this just for that purpose. Just let me know what you want, should they be in a threeway relationship or should it just be Scott/Stiles with Isaac casually joining them? I'll leave it up to you. But I do have a few ideas that may or may not be pretty dirty.


End file.
